You Jump, I Jump
by Bloom Bell
Summary: Jack and Rose survive the Titanic and they are prepared to start there own life together but is going out towards the horizon that easy? Long story with twists and turns awaits as Rose and Jack go on a dramatic adventure trying to find a home as well as dealing with dramas from their past...
1. Reunited

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first Titanic Fan-fiction and it will be one of those stories when Rose and Jack survive however this will be a LONG project (well maybe daily or so since it's the holidays and there's nothing to do besides listening to My heart will go on by Celine Dion in French while reading other Fan-Fiction ) that I'm planning and for those who followed me, well I lost inspiration for any mlp until more episodes come out. Some Credit goes to my Friend, Lawsonsog for some ideas.**

_**Chapter 1: The north Atlantic **_

Rose hovered across the Atlantic ocean on a door of the "unsinkable ship" with Jack holding her hand.

"Is there anybody alive out there?" yelled an officer on a nearby boat with some

Rose looked up cold from the sea.

"Jack..." her voice croaked, "Jack, there's a boat!"

Her response was a nod but it was hard to know if it was him or the sea

"Jack... Wake up!" said Rose

She sigh in relief when she saw the flicker of the shiny blue eyes of Jack.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she slowly got off the door and pushed Jack on the door with all the little strength she had left and instruct him,

"When the boat comes, I want you to swim once they see me. Save your energy, p-please don't leave m-me" Jack nod more visible now though.

She bobbled and waddled towards a whistle she had heard blown before. Taking the whistle with a trembling hand, she blew hard as her lungs would allowed her to and with all the breath she had left.

"Come about!" shouted the officer and the boat turned

Rose had the light shining in her eyes as she felt two trembling hands on her shoulders. The hands were Jack's

"R-Rose" he whispered reassuring her that he was alive

The lifeboat came and took Jack then Rose covering them with blankets.

Rose was stronger just cold- Jack however was clutching on dear life freezing as he felt ice pricked down his spine. The Atlantic taking over him by each second.

As the Carpathia came and took the survivors of the ill-fate Titanic, Rose and Jack were separated by class.

Jack woke up fast after his rest worried sick about Rose...

"R-Rose, ROSE! Where's Rose?!" asked Jack worriedly

"Sir, You need your rest." came his response

Jack raised his head to find a nurse folding blankets while stumbling around.

"Miss..." Jack began

"Alice Grayson but please sir do me Alice, I do hate it when people are too formal"

Jack smiled weakly

"I agree so Jack Dawson and it's Jack to you." said Jack shaking his hand.

"Now uh.. Should I go see if I can find this Rose" said Alice

"No let me besides I can't be cooped up all day."

"But sir,-"

"Jack" corrected Jack

"Right I'm just used to calling others formally but Jack, You need your rest."

Jack slipped out of his bed feeling fresh for some reason

"I'm fine, I'll be fine" Jack smiled knowing that he used Rose's words before freeing her from an unhappy life while tying his shoes on his way to look for Rose.

Rose got up feeling dizzy with frozen toes and fingers.

She too first thought of Jack...

Rose blinked a few times wetting her green eyes noticing that she was in a room with wood on the wall and floor but it was rather small.

"Jack, Jack, Where are you?" asked Rose finding her voice slightly Croaky.

"Miss, It's all right." said a nearby nurse who was preparing tea

"Please, It's Rose." insisted Rose, "Now I must look for Jack."

"Miss- Rose You need to stay here and recover."

"I'm fine, I'm warm, now please, let me see Jack."

"Yes Miss I mean Rose oh how rude of me I'm Emma Green"

"Nice to meet you uh- Miss Green or Emma?"

"Emma" replied the nurse

Emma went to put some blankets on Rose.

After having a small cup of tea, Rose went out of the room looking for Jack

To be on the safe side, Rose wrapped a scarf on her head to avoid Cal knowing that only Jack and her mother could recognize her as Cal never looked at her that close. The risk of her mother finding her was quite low as she would be in bed ordering maids around. As if on cue she saw Cal while sitting down trying to do her scarf.

She glanced and thought to hide her face, She didn't want her old life, the title, Mrs. Hockley or Cal to be treating her like an item that is owned.

To her relief the man vanished going back to the 1st class area.

She got up and walked towards the higher treated survivors and found Jack looking and walking or rather, limping.

Jack and Rose saw each other and ran or in Jack's case, tried to get to her with his frozen legs in the way.

"Rose.." murmured Jack as he touched her fiery hair and holding her towards him

"Jack... I thought you were dead!" exclaim Rose

Jack was taken aback by this and said,

"Rose, I said I was a survivor and I am the only thing dead about me are my legs... they're freezing cold

from that water." said Jack as he chuckled

"Jack you need your rest, I see it in your eyes, you're tired and you have a sour throat. Don't play I'm fine, Jack you need it."

"Okay.."

Rose looked at him and for once didn't see the adventurous spark in his blue eyes. Rose had never thought getting Jack to rest would be that easy

"Where are you going?" asked Rose

"To rest." replied Jack making his way towards a mat

"Nope. I am not having it, You are coming with me to the 1st class to recover." insisted Rose

"We will be arriving in New York in a few hours" said Emma, once she saw Rose entered the room.

"Lay down, Jack" instructed Rose

"Here's your soup, Rose"

"Thank you" said Rose

Emma left the room to help the other survivors.

Rose ate the soup and would sometimes put a few spoonful into Jack.

Later that evening when the ship was docking, Rose was on her way to get her blankets and other materials while Jack slept.

She took a walk around the Statue of Liberty taking in the fresh air and the new fresh life. The rain came pouring down onto her but she didn't care.

"May I take your name please, love?"

Rose looked down to see an officer holding an umbrella and a clipboard.

Rose didn't hesitate knowing for certain that she didn't want to go back to her old life.

"Dawson, Rose Dawson" said Rose.

After waking a healthy Jack, Rose made her way off the Carpathia with her new life with Jack.

They were going to start their lives together the way they could just head out towards the horizon whenever they felt like it.

**First chapter is done but I'm sure I can manage another tomorrow or the next day. I don't know for sure if they were separated by class but I had to find a way to separate Rose and Jack. I hope you guys enjoyed this (any reviews on anything would be appreciate). I am certain that this will not be a story that will be deleted and Merry Christmas everyone I guess you could call this a gift. :)**


	2. Mrs Dawson

**A/N: Sorry for not spacing out different scenes on the last chapter, it didn't go through while I used Open Office. So I said that this would be out in 24 hours and I am being honest that I stayed up to mid night yesterday posting it but it's the holidays so yeah. **

_**Chapter 2: The Hotel**_

As the couples made their way off the Carpathia, they could see reporters asking the survivors of the "unsinkable ship". Both Rose and Jack were far too tired from the disaster to answer questions so they went to find a place to spend the night. Although they could walk, Jack was stumbling his was clinging on to Rose while she tried to keep him up.

Rose dragged Jack to a nearby bed and breakfast hotel nearby the port. In the hotel, there was a grand carpet that lead to the check-in counter with a few chandeliers hanging high on the ceiling. Indeed it was a grand hotel for a bed & breakfast.

While Check-in, Rose did the talking as Jack sat on a nearby chair trying to stay warm while watching Rose.

"Hello Miss, would you like a room?" asked the Manager

"Yes, a few nights would be fine." answered Rose

"And you are..?" asked the manager

"Rose Dawson and I will be staying with Jack Dawson" replied Rose with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Jack was surprised to hear Rose becoming a part of his family and becoming a Dawson.

"Are you two newlyweds?" asked the curious manager

Rose was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She loved Jack more then anything yet taking on the name Dawson had not been official...yet. Jack watched wondering what Rose was going to say. He wanted her to say no so that he can

The manager saw Rose's hesitation

"...Well not exactly.." Rose answered thinking of the best thing to say and not break Jack's heart. Jack smiled knowing that she hadn't

"I'm mighty sorry for going in to your personal information now...ah please fill this sheet." instructed the manager

Rose looked down and saw she had to fill in her name, date of birth, reason for staying and other things coming from her pass life before meeting Jack. She tried to fill as much as she could without putting too much information that her mother will be able to track her down.

After twenty minutes are so, they made their way into their room on the third floor. In the room there was a bed with a violet carpet under it, on the right, there was a small table across the bed and near a window. There were armchairs and rocking chairs near the table. Close to the door on the left was a bathroom made of marble and wood.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." said the manager as he lead the couples to the room.

Jack fell straight to the bed with his wet clothes on sighing once he landed on the soft cotton sheet.

"Nice going Mrs. Dawson." Jack smirked

"What did you expect?" asked Rose

"Nothing, that was fine and I'm happy."

Rose smiled back as she went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When she came out Jack was still on the bed in the same position.

"Jack, Get up you're soaking wet and I don't want to sleep in a wet bed." teased Rose once she tried to pull Jack's foot

"And there's nothing wrong with that since we were nearly dead in the Atlantic." said Jack making Rose winced .

"Fine I'm up" said Jack heading towards the bathroom while planting a small kiss on Rose's forehead.

_**Later that night... **_

Rose could hear the screams stuck in her memory as tossed and turn hearing the same voice over and over again,

"Never let go..."

"P-promise me t-that you'll survive."

"Never let go of my hand."

"Winning that ticket Rose, was t-the best thing that happen to me"

"Never let go..."

Rose could feel a hand on her shoulder trying to get attention. The hand felt so real.

"Rose, wake up!" said the same voice, it was then Rose realized that she was in a nightmare tat happen a mere twenty four hours ago.

She shot up from the bed almost jumping. She saw Jack sitting by her side hugging her close.

Rose felt comfort and warmth being inside Jack's arms.

"Rose it was a dream-you kept on saying I'll never let go. It's fine." said Jack

"There were screams a-and you were nearly frozen to death.." whispered Rose as she felt tears going down her cheeks

"Rose, don't do that, don't cry -you know I hate it when I see you in tears."said Jack bringing her closer

"Rose, I know that this is not the time but..." started Jack

"What?" asked Rose

"Well, When you said you were Rose Dawson, Do you want to make your real name?" asked Jack softly not wanting Rose to be too shocked. Rose was delighted and thrilled to finally be with Jack for the rest of her life.

"But of course, That's why I did in the first place and oh Jack I love you so much." answered Rose

"I love you too, Mrs. Dawson." said jack giving her a kiss.

Rose smiled when she knew that she was going to become a Dawson.

**A/N: So second chapter done and I said so before, I can't do romance that well but I tried my best I hope that next chapter will be out tomorrow but it isn't it will very likely be out the next day. Lawsonsog (You should read Lawsonsog's stories if you're a warrior cat fan) helped me a lot with this chapter suggesting that they stay in New York before going anywhere. (Thanks my friend) PS. Any reviews will be appreciated**

**:)**


	3. A new person from old life

**Thank you to all those that read the story so far. Again Lawsonsog helped me chapter and I 've finally decided on the first twist of the story which will start in this chapter**

**_Chapter 3: A person from the past _**

Jack woke up finding Rose by his side with her curls spreading across the pillow.

"Morning, sleepy head." Greeted Jack once he saw that Rose was awake.

Jack held her close never wanting to let go

"Jack, we have to get up as much as I like staying here besides your breath doesn't smell that good!" teased Rose

"Oh really and that's the world's biggest problem?" asked Jack

"Jack we have to get up anyway, come on." said Rose trying to fight Jack's tight hugs.

"Got any plan today, Rosie?" asked Jack, who was trying to shield his eyes from the light that streamed through the windows.

"But of course, we're going shopping!" said Rose

"But Rose.." started Jack while turning his back to the sun light

"Turns out that Cal gave us a head start by stuffing money in his coat pocket and gave the pocket with a little something else." Rose grinned as she came out of the bathroom wearing a lavender dress that looked exactly like the one she whore when the Titanic sunk but it was lavender.

"You look nice in lavender." Jack stated

"Well Mother hated the color so that's why you never saw me in it" answered Rose

Curious, Jack got up and went to an armchair where Rose hung her jacket last night. He reached the pocket and felt paper. It turns out that he had left a FORTUNE!

Well to Jack it was, Rose found it to be normal. After reaching for the other pocket he felt something solid and cold. Jack took out the beautiful heart of the ocean which still has the sparkly ocean blue color.

_**Later in the afternoon **_

"Well we got something to wear some food... anything else?" asked Rose

"Yeah one more thing." said Jack

"What?"

"Well that's a little secret, Rose, You can make your way home. I'll be back." said Jack

"But Jack..." started Rose. Ever since the Titanic she had never left Jack's side and her fear of losing him became stronger each and every day.

Jack seemed to read her mind.

"I'll be fine, I promise" Jack reassured her.

"Speaking of which I think I need to get something really quickly." said Rose

"What is it?" asked Jack

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Dawson, not unless you tell me what you're getting." Rose said playfully

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to surprise each other." Jack said while kissing her goodbye.

Rose walked down the rocky paths on her way to an art store while Jack went to the opposite direction trying to find a a jeweler.

_**After a while...**_

Rose arrived at an art store where there it had a very high ceiling with paintings high on the walls.

She turned to a friendly man at the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have any portfolios?

"What is this an art shop without portfolios?...Of course we do ma'am" replied the man

The man took out several different portfolios each with a slight difference.

Jack pondered around the rings as he looked for the perfect one for Rose.

"Hello sir, Would you like assistance?" asked the shopkeeper

"No thanks just after I find one could you engrave it?" asked Jack

"Yes, sir" he replied

Jack came to a stop when he found a flower like layout with diamonds as petals and a ruby in the center.

"This one" Jack pointed

"Of course and uh please write the message here." said the shopkeeper

Jack wrote the message and waited a while and finally left with a red velvet box in his pocket

Rose was on her way back home at the same time with a brown leather portfolio that is hidden inside a brown paper bag.

Rose arrived at the hotel first and went to hide the present under the bed. After setting all the groceries she sat waiting for Jack.

Soon around 6 o'clock Jack came back confusing Rose with nothing but the previous half of the shopping bags.

"Alright show time!" announced Rose as she bend over to reach for the "something" under the bed

Jack put the shopping away in silence but in his mind he was screaming with thoughts

"Should I show her now or later, What if she won't like it? What should I say?"

Rose was about to bring out the portfolio but she was stopped by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." chirped Jack as he opened the door he found one of the people that involved his past that he had never wanted to see again.

"JACK!" said the person stood at the door that jumped into Jack. The stranger had black hair just as curly as Rose's and she had deep blue and green eyes that shined as brightly as Rose's.

"Katherine?" Jack.

Rose exclaimed at the came time but called the stranger known as Katherine, "Katy?"

It was then they turned to look at each other,

"You know Katherine?" they both asked

**I'm so sorry/happy (evil happy) to leave you on a cliff hanger but I will post this out as the same time as the next chapter so it might be delayed and please hang in there. :)**


	4. The stranger's past

**So left off from a cliff hanger, and I do apologize but after leaving from that I myself couldn't bear it as I had ssssoooooo much fun writing**

_**Chapter 4: Katherine's introduction **_

"So sorry Katy dear, Do please come in and sit down." said Rose

"So Rose how did you know Katy." asked Jack once he pulled himself onto an armchair

"Rose and I are cousins." answered Katherine

"That would explain why you have some similarities like her" nodded Jack

Rose got up from her chair in a mere of seconds once she sat down.

"Rose what are you doing?" asked Jack

This time Katy didn't answer

"If by luck I still have it..." murmured Rose as she looked around her bed for something when she looked under her pillows she seemed to smiled up

"Got it!" Rose exclaim

"What is it Rosie?" asked Katherine

"Katy, don't be confused yet okay this will only make sense to Jack and I." explain Rose as she sat down

"Jack, you know when we thought that we had the connection with each other at the second we looked at each other?"

Jack nodded

"Well I knew you since I was thirteen."

Jack looked at her confusingly

"Rose we've only met a about last week or so." said Jack

"True but when it was my twelve birthday, Katy here ran away from home because she hated the high society and she kept on sending me letters. Only my father and I knew about the letters but I kept every one of them and when I turned thirteen, she wrote me a letter about you." explain Rose

Katherine understood all of it but Jack was just learning

"If you don't mind Rose, how did you meet Jack?" asked Katherine

"We met on a ship and we came here together after I taught Rose to free herself from her mother and-"

By now Katherine had tears in her eyes

"You did it Rose! I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Katherine as she hugged Rose tightly

"But of course I looked up to you like you were my sister even though you were younger then me."smiled Rose

"And we've met-"

"It's fine Jack I got it in the letter."

"Hey can you read me the letter?" asked Jack

"no No NO ROSE DON'T!" scream Katy

"With pleasure Jack and Katy, this is revenge on you when you stole my cookie when I was six." grinned Rose

The letter read,

_Hi Rosie,_

_Today I set foot on America and it's amazing. I started doing some art to earn money but in this town you can't get money from art and so today I've met an amazing boy called Jack Dawson._

_He has this sandy golden hair with these amazing blue eyes._

_We currently work together to earn money. Oh Rose I have to admit, I have a crush on him and I'm sure that you would love him too. He is also an artist but he doesn't do abstract like me._

_Recently he took me out to have lunch and it was wonderful._

_How's things back home?_

_Rose, I believe that you can't stand mother but you just don't have the energy to fight and I think that one day you can. I believe in you._

_PS. By the time this arrive to you I believe that it would be your birthday so happy birthday, Rosie_

_Love,_

_Cousin Katy_

After Rose read the letter, Katy jumped right on top of her and tickled her as hard as she could.

"Jack help!" cried Rose as she tried to fight back. The fight was one of those you would see children do in the playground

"Alright kiddies , play time is up!" Jack shouted like a school teacher

"Katy I believe that you are blushing." Jack teased as his cheeks burned with a peachy color.

Katherine turned as red as a tomato.

"Rose I don't think you got the whole story though." Katy said seriously

"What?" asked Rose

Jack stared at the floor sadly as if he was thinking about the Titanic

"Rose, I promise that I will explain, please Katy let me do it and Rose well... now's just not the right time."

It was then that Katy got suspicious.

"Hey uh... Are you guys in a relationship?" asked Katherine

"Well yes, we're engaged" Rose said blankly

"What?! Jack, why did you do that?!" yelled Katy as tears in her eyes were shown

"Well, Katy I – you see I-"

It was then that Katherine got up and head her way towards the door.

"W-well never mind that! I'll be back by morning, Good night lovebirds!" yelled Katherine as she ran away crying and sobbing.

Jack sat there trying to figure things out but Rose darted right to her cousin.

Jack then had no choice but to go after her although he was lost at first.

"Katy, What's the matter?" asked Rose

"You wouldn't understand !" screamed Katherine

"Of course I would. Listen Katy." Rose grabbed her by the shoulders and got her cousin to look at her.

"Listen you are my cousin and my best friend besides some porcelain dolls and a little kitten and I want to know what's wrong with my only childhood friend." Rose said

After taking in breaths and in between sobs, Katherine was finally able to tell Rose.

"Jack and I- ch-child- b-baby." sobbed Katherine

**And I have to leave it there- I know that you can figure out what's going on. One of my favorite Fan-fiction does involve Jack having a first child (go check it out it's awesome the story is called A life that's good by spikessweetgirl75) I did NOT take the story in anyway even though we both have the "Jack had a child with someone else". I promise you that the plot will be a whole lot different but in a way all Titanic stories are kind of the same in a way. :)**


	5. Calming down

**A/N: IF this is not out within 24 hours from the last chapter, I'm sorry but I added two chapters the other day so I thinks it's fair anyway beside I kind of lost inspiration plus I was down so if chapters are slow, that's the cause unless I'm super busy. This chapter is meant to be dramatic/hurt & comfort not romantic because when I work with two genres I don't combine them but I use them in different chapters.**

_**Chapter 5: Tears**_

"Jack, you have a lot of explaining to do." Rose stated after returning to the room after Katherine had insisted on leaving.

"I know."Jack said sadly

Jack sat down on the bed while Rose sat on the couch, her arms folded.

"I told you that when I was fifteen I left home and my first place to stay was New York to see if I could stay at my grandparent's. I couldn't find them though, but I didn't try harder so on that night I slept under a bridge like most nights and I was trying to draw the river and after hours, I heard someone spoke up..." said Jack

"Katherine?"

"Yes. She wanted to see my drawing and I showed them while she showed me her Abstract paintings and that's how we met. Afterwards, We started becoming friends, close friends like Fabri."

It was then Jack had his eyes shiny with tears but he blinked them away.

"After I help her sold her paintings, she left saying that she will be back and when she did come back, she told me she had a child and that she couldn't tell earlier to me so she showed me the little guy and we named him, Joey after her father. He seems to have gone missing and that was when I left for Europe." said Jack

The whole room turned silent both Rose and Jack didn't know what to say

"Joey's missing and when was this, I mean how old was he?" asked Rose as she got down to look for a same something

"Yep ever since I was seventeen so when he was two and who knows where he is now or if he's even.." Jack started to let his tears throw themselves out.

"Jack, I understand for now and I wanted to show you before all this drama came..." said Rose as she pulled out the bag.

She handed the bag to Jack.

After reaching inside, Jack had a smile but of course it didn't erase all his emotions

"Why look who gets an earlier birthday?" chucked Jack as he ran his finger down the leather.

After examining the portfolio, Jack thanked Rose.

As Rose took a quick shower, Jack found the perfect place to put his little gift, under her pillow where she "kept" him before meeting him.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Rose once she saw Jack walking around the room acting like he hadn't done anything.

"Oh you'll find out soon and trust me, that soon will make your head bump a little but it'll be worth it." grinned Jack a bit evilly.

"Is it about Katherine?" asked Rose not wanting it to be more secrets.

Jack's face turned blank and serious

"Heavens no! In fact nothing about Katherine." laughed Jack as he went to brush his teeth.

After talking and telling stories from their childhood, Jack and Rose both felt tired.

"Well goodnight, Rose" Jack whispered as he tucked himself in waiting for Rose.

A few minutes later, Rose came and tuck herself in.

"Ow!" exclaimed Rose as she hit her pillow.

"What is it?" asked Jack

"There's a lump in my pillow or something"

"Look under it." Jack suggested as he started to get up.

Rose felt her hand under the pillow and felt a velvet box.

"What in the-?" began Rose before Jack took the box away and opened it in the dark.

"Just to make it more official, I went out and got you this..." Jack whispered as he pushed the ring up her finger.

"Well Jack, that was a nice way to show a present." complimented Rose as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you" she whispered.

_**The next morning...**_

Every morning would seem exactly the same. Rose would always be the first to wake up and she would find herself in Jack's warm embrace safe and comforting in his arms.

Rose slid out of Jack's hold and went to prepare herself in case Katherine stopped by like she said she would. After twenty minutes or so, it was then that Rose, who was now wearing a light green summer dress saw Jack looking slightly worried trying to feel for Rose on the other side of the bed.

"R-Rose." Jack kept on mumbling

Rose felt a stroke of pity for him and slid back into the covers to wake Jack up nicely.

"Morning Jack" said Rose as he started to hug her all over again.

"Jack, Jack... JACK!" said Rose her voice raised

"What, What did I do?" asked a confused Jack

"Get up, Come on." said Rose

"Ugh, why can't we both be night owls?" asked Jack as he started getting up

"Or rather why can't both of us be early birds?" replied Rose as she was about to adjust the curtains.

_**After a while...**_

The couples were now walking through warm grass that tickled their feet id they weren't wearing shoes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jack asked

"Well the money is starting to go so I figured that I'll find a job"

"Okay, What sort?" asked Jack curious.

Jack knew very well that Rose wanted to be an actress but getting a job on stage doesn't happen overnight so he was wondering what else would Rose want to do.

"I honestly don't know but I read the newspaper that some old lady wanted an adviser or a cook. And I figured I could start there if I know the details." said Rose

"Why would you want to be an adviser or a cook?" asked Jack

"It's just a thought. I don't know much about advising but I know the basics of cooking and in the paper it said that this woman is first class. Believe me Jack, first class society won't know a thing about cooking since they expect others to do it"

"If you don't mind Rose, you grew up in the high society world so how do you know how to cook?" asked Jack

"That's an easy thing to accomplish if your mother never cared which room in the house you were in, you see when I was little I started reading cook books since I just loved the pictures in them so then I started learning with a few other secret hobbies." chuckled Rose

Jack laughed to this.

"Well Rose, You should try that is if you want to since I 'm back to drawing for ten cents a piece." said Jack.

As the couples talk about their close future, they chatted like they used to on the grand ship but little did they know that Katherine is planning to steal Jack for herself.

**I didn't upload this earlier and things might become slow but now like weeks, more like a few days since I lost inspiration on this chapter but another twist is heading so be prepared. And thanks again to Lawsonsog for keeping me in order. Also Katherine won't be in the next few chapters yet unless I change my mind about something...**


	6. Rose's new job(S)

**Thanks for reading this far already. This chapter is completely done by me this time (no Lawsonsog) I wanted to give that awesome writer a break in helping me anyway. I hope you enjoyed this one. If this comes late then I'm sorry then again this will be aimed to be a longer chapter then the usual s. This will involve two specific drama.**

_**Chapter 6: Rose's new Job(s)**_

Lately, Rose would wake up having to throw up and this was not a pleasant way to start the day to Rose and Jack and they were both getting concerned. She had also had a craving for cake far to often, in fact Rose ate more cake and milk then water. After a few days of Rose's strange behavior, Rose went to see the doctor without Jack's knowledge since she knew that Jack would be worried sick.

"Hello miss how are you today?" asked a chubby man with a mustache wearing a doctor's uniform.

"I feel fine but I just happen to feel sick at random times as well as my cravings." replied Rose

"Random times eh?"mumbled the doctor

After a few minutes with the check- up, Rose found out something that she was both excited as well as nervous.

She had went to an interview that afternoon to start her cooking job.

Rose knocked on a wooden door that she found familiar in a way.

"Hello, are you here for the interview?" asked a maid that had opened the door

"Yes." Rose simply stated

"And you are..?"

before Rose could say anything she was cut off. A voice called out from a room not far from where she was standing.

"Who is it, Sally?" asked an all familiar voice that Rose had recognize but she was frozen in place like a statue. Her first intention was to run, but to where? She was trapped, she was already in the house.

"A new cook applying for a job, miss." Replied Sally

"Okay bring her in."ordered the same voice

"Wait, can I please sit here for a minute and prepare, I know that I should have earlier but I was just so excited." asked Rose glad that she thought of an excuse to stay.

"Two minutes and please hurry up." urged the maid as she walked off

Rose took the time to readjust her hair and tried to angled her hat in a particular way. She wanted the job but this employer is very risky to be around with. In the end Rose put most of her hair in her small hat and her hat was blocking a part of her eyes. Rose then quickly thought of a quick disguise and decided that she would be called Sarah, just a random name that no one could suspect her.

"Where is this new servant?" asked the obvious boss

"Here, miss." replied Victoria as she led Rose into the office.

"Do I know you?"asked Ruth

"No,ma'am but I think I saw you somewhere before as I do remember your beautiful hair." said Rose relieved that her mother didn't recognize her, then again her mother had never really looked at the little details of Rose. She knew that her mother would spend hours on her hair to make it pretty and she was very thankful when someone complimented.

"Why, thank you now tell me what is your history with cooking?" asked Ruth

"I started reading cook books when I was around seven and I read them wherever I go but of course I always practice and experiment with food." Rose lied but it was true that Rose would love to practice even though she couldn't.

"Okay I'll let you take the job however there are some rules in this house." started Ruth

Rose hated the rules and having to go through them again like she was still a child.

"Firstly, knock before you enter any rooms with closed doors and you must speak when you are spoken..." Rose was getting annoyed having to sit through all this again.

After the tedious talk on rules, Rose left for the park to find Jack.

"Rose I thought you were still at that interview!" exclaim Jack, surprised as he put down his finished sketch of ducks

"I wasn't at the interview all day you know."

"Where were you then?"

"Well my first stop was to the doctors..."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you would call it wrong-."

"What is it?" asked Jack getting more worried then ever

"Let's just say that you're going to be a father." grinned Rose

It took a while before it sank into Jack

"What? Did I hear you right? You just said that we're going to be parents?" asked Jack as he kissed Rose.

"That's great news!"

"There's more though..." started Rose

"This one isn't as nice but I got employed..."

"Why's that not nice?" asked Jack

"... by my mother"

"What, she wants you with that Cal again?"

"Nope, I put on a disguise and she had to explain all the rules of the house again!" laughed Rose

"Very smart but don't you think that she'll recognize you sooner or later?"

"Of course but I know how to keep this disguise up. I called myself Sarah, totally random huh?"

"Sarah? That was my sister!"Jack laughed

Okay, it's about time to go back, are you hungry?" asked Jack

"not really, just cravings, you know some cake would be nice" Rose batted her eyes innocently

"Of course we should have some in the hotel." said Jack gesturing to the big building in front of them

"By the way, Where are we going after the hotel?" asked Rose to which Jack frowned.

"I don't know and to be honest I thought we should try to stay there as long as possible maybe until the wedding. And when should we have it?" asked Jack trying to speak of it at the right time

"I thought in the summer would be nice but I don't know exactly." replied Rose

"How about July? That's the middle of summer."

"Sure that's nice."

"And none of the Philadelphia society will be there!" said Jack trying to imitate Rose's accent but it failed and they ended up laughing really hard.

It was then they arrived at the hotel room.

"I'm not tired one bit, you?" asked Rose as she took of her hat

"Me too so want to go to a real party?" asked Jack

Rose nodded and went to find something more comfortable to wear. Rose ended up with a pale yellow dress with white sash and Rose took out the pins in her hair to let them roll freely down her shoulders.

She stood waiting for the exiting night, dancing away with Jack.

**Had to ended someway and yeah not twenty four hours update like usual but I'll try to start the streak soon but until then enjoy the chapter. And yeah the dancing scene in the movie happens to be my favorite alongside the flying scene so I wanted to make it happen again.**

_**Bloom bell **_


	7. The events

**A/N: So here I am again listening to Celine Dion while I type this thing away so much FUN! Anyway this is just a relaxing chapter because as I said, the dancing scene is my favorite besides the flying scene (which I'll TRY to make it happen again). Yeah I added the wedding in here as well because the dancing scene alone was too short and I have great ideas for later... Leave a review!**

_**Chapter 7: The "real" party and another**_

Rose stood hand in hand with Jack in front of a small run-down wooden building.

"Ready?" asked Jack obviously not really asking.

They walked each other through the doors as the sound of Irish music flooded through their ears. There were bagpipes and drums being played in the corner just like the Titanic with claps everywhere.

Rose sat down and clapped along while she watched Jack dancing away ready to pull her in sooner or later. When Jack started to jump around, Rose looked at him, funny.

"What you've never seen a third class boy dancing as hard and crazy as he could?" Jack laughed at his joke and went back to dance, this time more sensibly. The time came and Jack dragged Rose to join him up with the same dance they did before. Jack brought Rose closer to him by pulling her waist.

"I don't remember the steps." Rose grinned as she slid her fingers in Jack's hand

"Enough with the steps and clear your mind, Don't think!"

The couples bounced up and down along the wooden floors with Rose trying to stop Jack every now and then. It felt like the sinking never happen, like they were really on board but feared nothing about a sinking without enough numbers of lifeboats in the close future.

Rose started the tap dancing this time though and Jack followed trying to make his, faster. After a few times, they went over to grab some beer. Jack wanted to see another trick of Rose's but didn't push it remembering when she stood at the tips of her toes.

After the party, they walked back, hand in hand. After arriving at the hotel, they started talking about the future, this time without hesitation .

"So how's this little one?" Jack asked as he gestured to Rose's stomach

"Fine, just hungry for cake." Rose rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"Really hungry?" asked Jack, he was rather serious about the baby even though Rose wasn't showing or in pain yet.

"No, I can manage until morning."

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Jack asked

"I honestly don't mind." Rose stated plainly.

"Me too but if it's a girl I got loads of names in mind." Jack smiled obviously having more hopes for a little girl

"What, my nickname, spoiled little brat?" Rose and Jack laughed

They arrived at the hotel afterwards and headed to bed after a quick wash.

Rose drifted to sleep quite fast whereas Jack stared at the ceiling wondering what had happen to the Jack that would refuse to stay in one place and now he knew well enough that with Rose, he would have to slow down his adventures especially with the baby growing within her.

He went to sleep and he could see pictures of the Titanic leaning on an angle. He could hear the screams of people plunging into the icy Atlantic as he gripped on Rose's hand, running towards the highest point of the ship. Soon the whole ship was sinking and he had told Rose to keep kicking while they were in the water. The force became too strong though so their hands ripped apart. Jack could feel daggers stabbing him while he tried to get to the surface but he felt like the Atlantic was pulling him away from Rose.

Jack opened his eyes, wide to see that he was in a warm bed with Rose at his side and her head on his chest. Jack began playing with her hair as he tried to sleep but soon, Rose woke up, confused to Jacks trembling movement.

"The Atlantic?" she softly asked

"Yes."

Lately the couples shared vivid nightmares about the night they had nearly lost each other.

Rose had nightmares specifically when Jack was holding her hand, nearly frozen like an ice statue.

Jack had his fears when Rose could have been killed whether it was how they met or when Rose was away from him.

"Don't worry, You were a strong swimmer and so was I." comforted Rose like she knew the very dream he had. They drifted of to sleep after talking about the tragedy, this time without the nightmares. It would happen every few days and both of them would be ready to comfort each other.

A few months had passed by and it was the day of the wedding. Rose had asked Victoria to be the bridesmaid along with a few other friends she had at her job. Jack had asked a friend who envied his talent to be the best man knowing that Fabrizio was gone.

…

The event started with Rose walking gracefully wearing a white dress with a short train and a rather long veil which covered her eyes and was finished with a bouquet of red roses in her hands.

The priest started the ceremony just like any other. Until...

"Rose Dewitt Bukater, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband-"

Suddenly the door burst open with a familiar woman

"Carla?" she said

"Hello Sarah, have you seen Carla she was meant to do the garden today? " she greeted calmly once she turned. Ruth was talking about another maid of her's thought Rose

Rose didn't know what to say as she felt Jack's hand squeezed her's. She gave him a reassuring smile and lifted her veil slightly.

"There's no Sarah, mother." Rose spoke calmly.

"Rose, you wouldn't dare to- "

"No mother, I'm through with doing everything you say!" she said feeling the squeeze from Jack's hand. It was then Ruth began walking up towards Rose.

"Ma'am I would appreciate if you would sit down and speak your reason." said the priest more calmly then ever. Ruth knew better then to argue so she did as she was told and waited her turn and it did came.

"Firstly I told Rose to marry someone else and he is the one that could ever protect the family."

After Ruth rambled on all the reasons to why she had commanded Rose to marry Cal, the

priest began trying to sort the debate.

"Well miss, if you had told the bride to marry a particular man then why did you tell her since you are not her but if you do want to be a part of that family then why not marry him yourself, ma'am."

By now, Ruth's face was as red as a tomato but she resist the urge to scream.

Rose however was trying hard not to burst into laughter..

To her it would be hilarious for her mother to marry Cal especially knowing that she had forced her to do it.

Afterwards Jack and Rose had married and Rose had become Rose Dawson, permanently.

Ruth however, was glaring at them across the room as if waiting for Rose to get to her senses. But she knew for sure that no matter what she would never give up Rose for that _gutter rat._

…

"Did you see her face?" asked Rose laughing while closing the door.

"I did but honestly, I don't think she'll give up that easily."

"Let's not worry about that now." Rose said quietly

They both climbed into bed and enjoyed each others embrace.

**Phew! That was a hard one to write since I had different versions in my head. And yes I think it would be dead hilarious if Ruth was told to marry Cal! So yeah, happy new year. It may seemed rushed but I don't know how to slow it down and to people who don't like spoilers, I suggest you close your eyes right now. Katherine will be in the next chapter as long as everything goes with the plan. And wait I said Frabri was gone but not dead?! Dun Dun DUN!**


	8. Katherine's allied friend

**I wanted to say that I might be really slow with updates specifically, a week because the holidays are nearly up for me. And if you checked a bit earlier, I uploaded the same chapter twice and let's just say it wouldn't go through so I had to posted it twice. And one more thing this is what Katherine (or Katy as I like to nickname her) was up to when Jack and Rose had that dance party because obviously I didn't want to keep on switching so I had to write both of them separately.**

_**Chapter 8: Katherine's allied friend**_

Katherine sat at a table patiently reading a newspaper trying to clear her mind. It was then she found a headline that perked up her interest,

Hockley mourns over dead fiancee.

After reading it a few times. Katy had the best plan ever and would start with a simple phone call.

"Hello sir, is this the Hockley's residence?" Katy said happily

"Yes this is Cal." Said the familiar grump

"I heard that you had lost your fiancee on a sinking ship. Am I correct?"

"Yes now if you only called to remind me of her, I suggest you go." Said Cal who was impatient

"No sir, in fact, your fiancee is not dead. I saw her the other day with Jack Dawson. " Katy smiled smugly

"I am sure you are mistaken but go on. I'm rather interested." Cal said trying to be formal

"I will help get Rose back so long if you help me get to Jack."

"And you are...?"

"Katherine Dewitt Bukater, Rose's cousin but sir call me Katy" Replied Katy.

"Alright then Katy, meet me at the park at say six?" Asked Cal

"That's fine, sir"

"One more thing My name is Cal." Cal smiled

...  
>After their meeting, the two had create a plan and planned to strike and it just happened to be the first day for Rose and Jack as a married couple...<p>

...

Rose found herself right beside Jack, just the way she liked it. But as always, she is alway the first to wake up and she would sometimes take advantage of this.

Rose slid out of Jack's arms as quietly as possible. She got herself dressed in an orange and peachy dress and went to brush her hair. By this timing Jack began feeling that Rose wasn't next to him.

Rose would normally just climb in with Jack and tried to wake him up in a nice way but not today.

She went around to his side and pulled her hands on his face and move her fingers. She then went to attacked him by his feet that poked out of the covers. Rose couldn't help but giggle as Jack squirmed around trying to get out of the pleasant torture.

"Rose stop it! That tickles!" He cried trying to duck under the sheets.

"Well, that took five minutes." Rose said as she went to pull the curtains up.

"Please can we just sleep in today?" Jack moaned

"Tell you what, we can have a nap today as long take me to another real party in the evening." Said Rose as she went around to his side of the bed once more.

"Fine it's a fair trade, a real party for a nap..." Jack dozed off half hanging out by the side of the bed.

"Surely you don't want me to eat breakfast by myself." Rose said sounding upset but it was clear that she was acting.

"Fine I'm up, now what time is it?." He asked

" half pass nine." Rose replied simply.

Jack leapt from the bed and went to do the morning routine as always.  
>After having breakfast, Jack took his two hour nap with Rose.<p>

"Ready for the party, Rose?" Asked Jack who was active after his nap.

"Sure" Rose replied.

...

They made their way to the same pub just like the other night.  
>The same Irish music went through the air with the smoky smell.<p>

"Tired yet?" Jack asked after a long tap dancing "competition".

"I'm exhausted! Can we go outside now?" Asked Rose who was walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say." Jack shrugged.  
>They stopped near a lamp with Jack behind Rose.<p>

"Aren't the stars beautiful, Jack?" Rose murmured staring into the inky sky. She felt two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes they are, sweet pea."

**I'll leave it there and I think that this will be my last chapter I post in this holiday season. I'm pretty sure you know the you know who right?**


	9. The new Katherine

**Back again and I just wanted to say that I could fit the whole scene in this chapter and this will be different since I wouldn't normally switch scenes but rather write two different chapters on it. Also thanks so much to those who followed and favorite but remember, knowing that lots of people keep reading this story.**

_**Chapter 9: The new Katherine**_

Rose knew the voice far to well to deny who it was, yet her mind kept on saying "It's not him, Jack probably picked up a new nickname". She was about to turned around until the hands on her shoulders forced her around.

"Missed me sweet pea?" Cal said.

"Where's Jack?" asked Rose and to her it was the only words that could slip out of her throat

"Is that the first thing you ask when your fiancee had return?" Cal asked obviously playing to be oblivious to what Rose did to him in the past. But the reply he got was a burst of laughter.

"It's over, Cal. I've already married." Rose replied.

Cal pulled her into a small alleyway and made her stand against the wall like a child in trouble.

"Don't play innocent, I don't want you, you, little devil! I want it back, everything I've ever given you including that diamond."

"The only thing you ever gave me was depression into my days " Rose mocked

"You better give it now!"

"No!" Rose breathed even though she so wished that she could give Cal her depressed days

but she got a slap in return.

By now Rose was burning with rage. _How dare he slapped me! How dare he!_

Before she could control herself her hand went right across his face along with some saliva and she darted off trying to find Jack on the way.

"Come now, sweet pea surely you don't want me to begin the shooting."

...

Meanwhile just as Jack saw Rose gazing up the stars he felt hands going around him and onto his mouth. Jack was also pulled into an alleyway but he had a different abductor. The figure came clear to him once he saw that this person was wearing a black cloak, something Jack should of known because it was easily done then said to blend with the night in a black cloak. She pulled her hood off to reveal the same face Jack had hope to never see or at least, see with Rose.

"What do you want, Katherine?" asked Jack to which he was pulled again to be under a bridge.

"I want you to meet, Joey." Katherine said calmly and began to pull him into a small street. They came to a stop once they saw a little boy licking ice-cream who looked anything but happy.

"Who's that, mother?" asked Joey.

Jack walked slowly to the little boy and bent down.

"I'm your father." Jack simply said giving Joey a hug and which to his surprise, he had pushed him away quite forcefully.

"No...no..no just, no!" Joey backed away shaking his head in disbelief and decided to take off into the dark night dropping his ice-cream.

"Joey, I love you." Jack called after his son with seriousness in his eyes.

It was then Katy had to step in and whispered in Jack's ear,

"I swear that I never seen or taught him to behave like this." Jack didn't take consideration of this and began to get worried about what he could have possibly ever done to upset the child despite the fact that Joey himself was the one who ran away from him when he was just a little toddler.

"Where's he going?" Jack asked curiously

"He knows where to go don't worry. He'll be back in the little "Happy spot" trying to make himself happy."

Jack couldn't help but smile. When he was a little boy, upset, he would find a place he could be alone, to help him recover.

The silent air turned into a high pitch scream echoing through the city followed by numerous bangs.

"Rose!" Jack screamed noticing a redhead running across the street.

"Jack, where are you?" she asked looking around covering and shielding her head.

"He's not here, sweet pea!" Cal responded to which both Katy and Jack's eyes widen in shock. Katy snapped into reality pretty quickly though.

"Cal, that's enough!" Katy yelled, stopping Cal dead in his tracks.

"We made a deal, so leave me be!" sneered Cal. Jack was raging.

"You made a deal with _him?_" Jack yelled but he wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Rose where are you?" Jack asked but he knew that if she answered then Cal would find her too.

"Never mind that, just find me in the pub!" Rose shouted from somewhere in the streets.

…

Jack waited in the silent night. No screams, No gunshots and No fighting. He was getting nervous since Rose had no sign of being outside the pub. Jack pushed through the door hoping that Rose had meant inside the pub. The atmosphere was much more peaceful but there was still some people drinking on tables.

"Alrighty fellas, who wants more beer?" asked a waitress loudly with a terrible but familiar accent.

It was then Jack found out that Rose was very specific about where she was.

"Jack, there you are!" she exclaimed once she brought a few glasses to a nearby table and giving him a warm bear hug.

"Using your acting skills?"Jack asked rolling his eyes

"Was I good?" she asked

"Oh yes, at first glance I didn't notice you!"

"I hope that's a good thing!" she replied

"Yeah it is if you want to work on stage." Jack winked

"No Jack, I don't know if I really _want_ to act. I know I said I wanted to before but..." said Rose who seemed to be rubbing her arm

"I know where this is coming from but you just have to be confident. I know how you feel since before anyone took me seriously at art, I used to want to be good at something else. And trust me, the other stuff that I wanted to be was crazy like a surgeon"

"You a surgeon? I can't imagine you cutting other people" both of them laughed to this little joke.

"So what happen to Katy and Cal?" Rose asked curiously as while as changing the subject.

"Uh oh"

The two raced to the door thinking that the enemies would be nearby. To their surprise, it was easy to know where the two were since they were right in front of them, well arguing that is. Rose dragged Jack behind a nearby bush to take cover.

"Why did you have to do that?" Katy asked

"Why did you stopped me? I just wanted that damn necklace!"Cal said leaning on a car.

"and you had to use a gun?" she rolled her eyes

"And you just happened to lie by saying you'll be "busy" with him?" Cal said empathizing with his hands.

"Did she do anything to you?" Rose whispered interfering their "spy"

"No, she was just talking to me." Jack replied

"And you just happen to "talk" to Rose by trying to kill her! I 'm surprised, Cal, I.. I thought you wouldn't do this to anyone and... and you know what? Just keep your face out of all this, you can't interfere with them! They're with each other and guess what? Jack and I had gone further in the past so you will just have to learn and accept it the hard way like I have! Goodbye." Katherine said while shiny tears ran down her cheeks, one by one.

"The hard way?" Jack questioned while relieved that after some time his friend did finally accept Rose with him. Katherine walked towards a small bench that was just on the porch. Her vision was too bleary with tears to notice Jack and Rose. Cal sped out of scenery just like a car would take people.

It was silent again but Katherine sat there trying to just let her emotions run wild. Sometimes getting up and trowing sticks around but she would always end up in the same bench. Rose was the first to react since she was and still very close to her. She walked slowly towards her cousin and gently touched her shoulders.

"Oh, Katherine." Rose manged to say before realizing that Katy was hugging her at her waist.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." she cried into Rose's dress

"It's fine, I forgive you." she said kindly. Katherine looked up like a little sister needing comfort. It has been that over the years, the older one, Rose was looking up to her instead but there are times that one needs comforting and no matter who's there, it was fine as long as they understood.

**Some of the things here are actually how I would deal with things such as the "happy spot" and yes this had taken longer but it's slightly longer too. I hope you like this one. And please review it makes me smile when I check my email every morning and found a reviewer!**


	10. Stories

**Nice to start a new chapter. School has been pretty busy but I'm sure that I can at least manage a chapter a week but if that doesn't happen then there will be more chance for two chapters a week. I'm also trying to slow the story since there's so much going on already. And yes, I tried to get Joey out of this (for this chapter) since I aimed this chapter to be emotional.**

_**Chapter 10: Stories from the past**_

"I don't think we should go to any real party anytime soon." Jack said to which Rose nodded.

The street was clear and had no sign of recent drama. They had invited Katherine a stay because of her misery and also because Joey had made it clear that he wanted to be alone tonight, unusual for a child at the age of four and nearly five but then again this child has done unusual things and proved that he can survive. They walked down the street with Jack falling behind while Rose was talking to Katherine.

"Katy, I'm not blaming you did but how did you know Cal?" asked Rose.

"I saw an article in the newspaper that he will be remarrying and that he mourns over you and I knew that you were alive and... and I thought that well..." Katherine said between sobs. Rose put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you at all but rather I blame Cal. I know that if I were you I would have tried to think up revenge. It's fine, Katy, I understand how you feel through all this."

"Can you tell me what happened to you and Cal, I just don't get why he would treat you badly if you were his-"

"ex-fiancee and sure I think that you need to know the whole story." said Rose winking at Jack who gave her a warm smile in return.

"I was going across the Atlantic in the most luxurious ship in the world, Titanic." Rose shivered as if she was still there, the cold ocean piercing her skin in coldness.

"I was traveling at first class." she continued

"That would sound obvious since aunt Ruth will have a heart attack seeing mud." Katy chuckled

"Yes, and I was really starting to feel trap like I had no way out of that engagement and I kept reading your letter wishing that I was you but back then I figured that a trapped person is trapped and had no way out." Rose said smiling the whole time, knowing that Jack was the one that freed her. Jack wanted to tell the story but figured that he wanted Rose's complete side.

"I was so upset I wanted to kill myself that night, thanks to the way Cal had treated me."

"But you didn't because if you did, you wouldn't be here." Katy pointed out

"Actually I tried but then Jack stopped me telling this story about falling through thin ice." Rose said opening the door to the hotel.

"Wait a minute, He fell through trying to save me since he heard the ice cracking."

"Wow, you really went far from home." Rose murmured

"I don't call anywhere home really, but go on." she urge wanting to know more.

"Is it okay if I continue tomorrow. It's not because I don't want to, but I'm tired. Oh and your room will be connected to ours if that's okay that is."

"Of course and I understand if you don't want to tell me more. Goodnight, Rose, Jack." Katherine said going into her room.

" Night Katy"

"Good night, Katy." they replied

…

"You're not mad are you?" Rose asked biting her lip while fidgeting with her hair.

"Why would I?" he asked

"For telling Katy the story." she replied while entering the bathroom for a wash

"No, in fact I'll like to hear about what happened when I wasn't there."

"Really, do you _really_ want to know what my mother and Cal did?" She asked as she got dressed for the night

"It won't be a cheery tale but I'm willing to listen."

…

She was leaning towards the ocean knowing that the cold water will hit her any second. She took her last breath in her luxurious and cruel life and plunged into the deep blue ocean. She could feel the daggers stabbing her but she didn't fight against it and instead, she let the ocean took over her and pulled her down towards the depth of the Atlantic.

…

Jack could feel himself uncomfortable knowing what could have happen. He jumped in surprise once he felt Rose's hand grabbing his own. Rose woke up knowing the strange behavior by heart.

"Jack" she murmured pulling a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Rose I-" he began apologizing for waking her up but her finger flew on to his lips.

"How about I tell you a story instead? I know it sounds childish but sometimes that's the only thing that makes me feel better"

"What about? I think we have enough in our lives!" he laughed

"The one about when my father was alive and the happiest moments I could get when I was little." she smiled hugging Jack close

…

"Daddy, you're home!" Rose exclaimed rushing to her father at the door. She was still shorter then her father but she was nearly there since she was at his shoulders.

"So how was your day, sweetie?" he asked hanging his coat.

"It was boring, mother made me attend a four hour tedious tea party." Rose whispered aware that her mother might hear

"You really are special, you have an adventurous spirit and I hope that you never lose it."

"Daddy, can we go horse riding after dinner since tomorrow's a weekend you don't have to worry about work."

"I'd love to, we can go down to the stream again or would you rather go around the garden?"

"The stream since it's further." she smiled.

…

"Let me guess, you did it side saddle way?" Jack asked.

"Well I did but one time I didn't and I fell off and that's why I never did it again. I would of if father was there but he wasn't so I just gave up the whole thing." Rose replied

"So if your father wasn't there, you wouldn't try again?"

"No. not ever since I was little, I looked up to my father as much as I do to God and when he left me I thought that I could never do certain things again without his encouragement."

"I'm here and Rose, I want you to know that you can do anything. He would want you to carry on without him and not to lose hope."

"I know but ever since he was gone, I practically had no control of my life since my mother came in instead, so I never had the chance to do the things he taught me but I know that _you_ can help me"

"I'll be happy to."

...

"I'm stuffed" the father said while he was tying a horse onto a tree and gently lying on the soft grass

"Daddy, why can't I go to work with you? I don't like it when I'm alone all day." said Rose as she gazed up into the stars.

"But sweetie, you have to stay with your mother and-"

"I don't want to, she's cruel and never appreciates me like you do."

"When you're older, you can go where ever you want, become who ever you want and you can marry whoever you want as long as he loves you and you love him but for now, you just have to enjoy being a child and besides it's not much longer, you're sixteen"

"I wish that there's more in my everyday life besides tea party, lessons and just roaming around the house."

"Tell you what, I'll take you to the park tomorrow and we can play and have a picnic when at the same time, your mother spends the day enjoying herself with some tea while we stuff ourselves with ice cream." he laughed reaching towards the stars that sparkled brightly in the murky night.

"Yes please but won't mother stop me?"

"No she won't, We can just say that we're going to get you a new dress while we come back with one of your dresses that your mother considers "out of style" okay?"

"Did you just come up with that? Because it's genius!" she exclaimed as she reached for her horse

"To the park we go then well for tomorrow anyway." her father grinned while putting his feet into the stirrups.

…

"And tomorrow is when I'll continue" Rose winked noticing that Jack was snoring and drifting into "dreamland".

Rose gazed up to the ceiling.

"Thank you, father, for everything" she murmured hoping that far away her father heard and was proud of Rose...

**That's right, I want to work on Rose's back story and I hope that you guys like it and I honestly think that Rose's father is nice and against Ruth. So yeah review if you have ideas that will blow my mind but yeah please review.**


	11. Meeting Joey

**In this chapter, there's not much excitement but I wanted to focus on my adjectives use. And I added another huge life threatening twist here and I beg you, (you may not notice the twist until you look a bit harder into it) Please don't be mad at me for this chapter.**

_**Chapter 11: Meeting Joey**_

Once Rose had finished her story, she decided that she also needed a little time to think about what had changed in her life in just mere months. And also because she needed fresh air. She quickly scribbled the note and head out side, feeling that the faster she got out, the faster the imaginary weight on her shoulders would lift.

"_Be right back, Darling. Don't worry and I was wondering if you could take a day off tomorrow?_

_Love, Rose"_

She arrived at the park with the pale moon shining down at the pond. The icy breeze going through the leaves like flour going through a sifter. There was no sign of life in that small area despite the soft glow of the lamps decorating the streets. She felt the grass tickled her foot (one by one) when she took of her shoes. Rose wished that life would just be simple especially in the high society class.

"Everyone up there..." she started motioning to rich hotels filled with rich people.

"Only care about money and I wish that would change. As much as I like luxury which I don't really anymore, Those people need to be taught what freedom really is. Sometimes I feel richer then the rich because I have more freedom and hardly any stress." Rose started to find herself rambling on and on to herself but she really enjoyed it and slowly her eyelids felt heavier then a huge boat or ship rather, stuck at the bottom of the Atlantic.

…

The sun reflected down onto Rose and she felt warmth landing onto her.

"Oh god! Jack!" Rose woke up.

"He must be worried sick." Rose exclaimed as she went to grabbed her shoes, she noticed a little boy lying beside her. He was blonde and seemed to have a few cuts and scratches here and there.

"Um excuse me?" Rose asked

"Morning. Sorry for doing that. I was tired from running last night so I just slept where I could." said the little boy turning into a peachy scarlet color.

"It's fine but won't your parents worry and what's your name?" Rose asked.

"Joey Dewitt Bukater" he replied to which Rose mouth dropped open

"What, what did I say?" he asked noticing Rose's surprise expression

"I used to be a Dewitt-Bukater. A Rose Dewitt Bukater and I think I heard of a Joey before" she smiled

...

"And if I know correctly, Is your mother called Katherine or Katy?"

"Yeah but I don't really like her and my daddy ran off when I was two so I don't like him too but I just met him yesterday."

"Do you know what your daddy is called?" Rose asked

"I think it was a Jack or something not sure but it starts with a J" he helped.

"Do you think that maybe, I don't know. Come see your daddy again?" Rose asked kindly

"Well I don't want to run into my mother today so I guess...but how would you know-"

"Just come with me." she responded to which he nodded glumly.

…

Along the way they talked a little.

"So Joey, What do you like to do?"

"Run around, play pranks and draw." he listed endlessly. Rose smiled knowing where the drawing talent came from

"Why don't you like your daddy?"

"He ran away when I was two and never sent anything, not even a letter."

"But he told me that you ran away so he went to Europe looking for you as well as doing his job." Rose said knowing that she said a white lie because it was unsure if Jack really searched for Joey but he did do his job as an artist.

….

"Jack, Where are you?" Rose yelled once she opened her door.

"Morning Rose, I was just drawing these-" Jack said while putting down his portfolio at the middle of a drawing of flowers and noticing a small figure behind Rose.

"Joey?"

"Hello" the child said without emotion.

"Rose where did you find him?"

"He was running away from Katy."

"Is Rose related to me?" Joey cut in

"How do I say this? I'm you mother's cousin a well as... a step mother? So I'm basically your first cousin once removed" said Rose in a not excited way. She especially had a "thing" with the word step. Rose just didn't like the word at all.

"That's confusing." Joey said blankly

"Well yes but we're related by blood in a very twisted way." Rose winked growing mor attracted to the little boy

"But if you're my step mother then that would mean...That I am a mistake..."

"You're not a mistake, Joey. You've been brave just going into the wild at two years old." Jack cut in.

"I didn't run away. You did!" he yelled

"Yes I did, I went to Europe but I brought something back." Jack tried to say calmly

"What?"

"Joey, Do you like art?" Jack asked reaching for his portfolio to which Joey nodded

"I can teach you how to draw like this." Jack said reaching in to grab the appropriate drawings like the one he drew of a little girl looking overboard into the ocean with her father.

"So what are you, an artist or something?"

"Yeah you could say that"

By then Rose had went out of the room wanting to see the father-son bond happening naturally.

"Why did you left mommy?" Joey asked curiously

"Because we aren't happy together." Jack said slowly not wanting to break the young one's heart.

"You could always try again." Joey suggested obliviously

"It won't work and I'm happy with Rose." Jack said as he brought out some pencils

"Well, I guess she's nice enough even nicer then mommy"

…

"How's Joey?" Rose asked after tucking Joey into a spare bedroom.

"He told me loads of stuff."

"Like?" Rose urged

"He doesn't like Katy and he can draw really well."

"And I wonder where that skill came from." Rose rolled her eyes

"But he seems sad and he keeps saying that he was a mistake." Jack looked down sadly.

"No ones a mistake and I like Joey. He shouldn't be sad." Rose said

"But there's more, I think Katy said that Joey was gone so that made me go to Europe and the whole time, Joey didn't go anywhere besides a few attempts to run away from her."

"If he was trying to get away from Katy, that could mean that he was looking for you sometime."

"I don't think so since he got pretty upset when he met me yesterday." Jack shook his head

"Maybe he gave up and decided that you weren't there."

"I guess but he really likes you and wants to call you aunty Rose." he grinned

"I'm glad but it's hard to know if I'm a cousin or a st-" the word got stuck in her throat and she didn't want it out.

"He told me that you're the nicest person ever."

"I wonder what Katy did to him to make him upset."

"He said it was something to do with school but that's all I got." he shrugged

"Promise me that you won't sleep in the cold air at the park okay?" he said changing the subject

"Sure but it wasn't cold and it felt good, you should try it if you feel stressed."

"You were stressed?" Jack asked mentally kicking himself for not recognizing Rose's feelings.

"Wow! You didn't notice, not that it's something to be upset about but-"

"You were using your acting skills again?" Jack asked this time with a little frustration in his voice

"Yeah, I guess." Rose shrugged

"Then you're awesome at it." he pointed out stroking her nose

"You really think so?" she asked to which Jack lifted her chin up.

"Rose, I believe in you." he said looking straight in her eyes and gave her a quick kiss.

…

**So here ya go. I wanted to add loads to this chapter but I'm saving it to the next few chapters (if I can) So I want Joey to be in it a bit more and to describe his personality in simpler words is that he's aggressive but that's to show that he can REALLY survive and Lawsonsog helped me with this again. And yeah I'm trying to build on Rose's acting skills and I hope you like it so far.**


	12. Dreams

**Hey guys, This will mention Rose's father but I didn't know what name I did so I just thought of one that started with an R and an old fashion name so call him what you like since I might of just put Mr. enter name here. I know that Jack and Rose had stayed in New York pretty long but after all the Joey drama is put to rest (for a while) I'll get them to travel and I need a bit of help with names (Rose's father ) specifically if you're willing to help and yeah this is mostly a Rose chapter. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SO ONESHOT-ISH THAT YOU MAY CHOKE BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T REALLY AFFECT THE PLOT AND IT IS RATHER JUST STUFFED IN SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT WAIT A FEW DAYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**Chapter 12: Dreams of old mansion**_

Rose was lying on the bed next to Jack staring endlessly at the ceiling as if it was the stars. She would think about the past and the future and how much both are so different from each other. There was a slight urge inside her to sleep in the park but she figured that it was foolish since she'll waste the chance of a nice bed not that she was grateful for one but rather decide to only sleep outside if needed. So instead she watched Jack sleep peacefully. Soon that brought her to sleep.

…

Rose was back inside her old mansion from her childhood but it felt happier somehow but mainly because of the fact that Jack was right by her side and there was no sign of her mother. There were no servants to Rose's relief. It wasn't that she didn't like them but she just didn't like the thought of people ordering people despite all just being people. The one thing that she wanted though was her father. But instead she took her time and tried to show Jack around the atmosphere of her childhood.

"So this is the room I mostly just sat around if I didn't have any _lessons_." Rose said leading Jack into a rundown room with a few drawing lying on the floor as well as some books (cook books underneath the pile) and there was some dolls laying by the side to which Rose said,

"Those were scary to me and I never touched them."

"Scary?"

"I just didn't like them sitting there and staring at me while I eat merry little lunch." Rose laughed

Jack began picking up some of the drawings of the floor.

"You have a very fine taste, Miss. Hmm let's see now" Jack said using his French accent "..._Fire devil Ruth, Ruth the evil vampire _and_ The alien of Ruth_? Made at age nine."

"Yeah I tried to hide those and they were my favorite."

"I agree and you have good taste in colors." Jack said once again using the accent to which they burst into laughter. They didn't know that things were going to get even better though.

"Anyone home?" called out a voice from the door. This made Rose's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Daddy?" Rose exclaimed not believing her luck. She ran towards the door with the red trail of curls right behind her. Rose practically jumped on her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Hello, Rosie and who's this?" he asked gesturing to Jack.

"Jack Dawson but Jack to you, sir." Jack said politely taking his hand

"Nice to meet you," he replied. He pulled Rose into the room and whispered

"Is he the lucky one?" He winked to Rose and she nodded shyly.

"He's a nice lad."

"Mother doesn't agree." Rose frowned

"Just as I suspected, you know why? She was also engaged to someone else when we met."

"Really?"

"Yeah but she made the right choice to stay with the one she loves."

"But that can't be right."

"It was the man she was engaged was also rich and she had an easy decision since we were equal but over time she became closer to dollars then me and I know that you made the right choice, Rosie." the kind man said. Rose was shocked with butterflies dancing in her stomach. _Why had her mother never told her this? Who might have been Rose's father instead?_ And mostly _Why couldn't her mother see that she was having the same problem though it wouldn't be a problem if she related the things? _

"But."

"He's perfect for you since you love him and your choice will only make you future better."

"Thanks daddy."

"I want to know more about Jack though. What would you say if I asked him to join our dinner?" he said rubbing his chin

"Perfect! Two of the most loved people in my life getting to know each other. What could be better? But don't make it formal" she asked sarcastically.

"Where is he now?"

"Most likely looking into one of our paintings." she rolled her eyes

…

"Would you like to join us for dinner? It won't be formal" Rose's father asked Jack as he examine another Monet's painting.

"Of course, sir" Jack said with his eyes glued to the painting

"There's no sir anymore. Call me Richard."

"Of course, Richard" he said still staring at the painting.

…

"So Jack, What do you do?" Richard asked

"I draw but it's nothing to brag about." Jack stated

"How did you meet Rose?" he asked again

_When she was about to jump from a ship? _

"We met on a grand ship called Titanic." Rose said feeling the urge to talk.

"Would you like any caviar?" Richard asked.

"No thanks, never quite like em much." Jack grinned not liking the conversation since it was mostly yes and nos.

After a dinner with formal food but informal though sometimes formal speech, each course was finished.

…

"He seems like a nice lad but maybe dinners aren't his key points on getting to know people."

"Yes Daddy, He likes to talk when he's just doing casual things and I know just what to do to break the ice a bit. Simply get him to draw me even though that sounds strange but once you see him draw you can read his character."

…

"Would you mind if you draw me, Jack?" Rose casually asked as they strolled into their garden

"Mind why would I mind? Okay how about on a tree?" Jack asked

"But I can't climb." Rose started

"It's easy, just grab some branches and pull yourself up." replied Jack

"Like this?" Rose asked while she was in between a few branches

"Well yeah but your back is to me." laughed Jack.

"Oh okay got it." Rose replied while she sat in meeting of the big branches.

"Now try to stay still." Jack grinned

"But what if I fall?"

"Easy, I'll catch you." Jack said as he began to press the dark charcoal on the snowy paper. After some time the result was a picture of Rose on a tree branch with her hands snaking around the leaves and her crimson hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"It's good but I thought you can't do landscapes?" Rose said as Jack tucked the drawing into his portfolio

"I said I don't do landscapes not that I can't" he smiled

…

It felt like Rose was living with her father again for months but soon hings became into reality

"Rose wake up, it's noon!" Jack called

"Jack, go away." Rose replied not noticing what she was fully saying

"Away huh? Okay I can do th-"

"Not as in away, away as in be quiet for a minute." she moan trying to concentrate on her dream

"Well, I guess I have to pick a different subject to draw today." Jack smiled smugly to which Rose darted right up."

"No!"

"You never want to stay in bed that long. What were you dreaming?"

"It was so vivid and real..."

"What was?"

"Jack, did you ever drew me on a tree?" Rose asked knowing that Jack drew loads on her it was impossible to keep track

"You can't answer a question with a question." Jack grinned evilly

"Fine I had a dream about father, happy?"

"Sorry, you don't have to talk about it." Jack sigh knowing that he went a little too far asking Rose

"I don't have to but I want to besides it was a happy one."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I have to see Katy about it." Rose said making Jack more confused then ever

"I think that it was possible that mother was also engage before meeting my father but..."

"Exactly like our story?"

"Yeah but she grew closer to dollars afterwards. What a shame." Rose stared out of the window

"Anything else?"Jack urged

"You were in it and you met my father." Rose paced around the room

"Wow."

"And I think that it's possible to find out if mother really did had lots in common with us but not now." Rose shook her head. The last thing she needed besides a step child (or a first cousin twice removed) was her mother trying to split her happiness apart.

"So we'll do that when we head out to the horizon a few times eh?" Jack asked

"Yes and I would like to lead our first adventure while you have no idea where we'll be going."

"Alright you can take me there." Jack smiled but he had a slight nervousness to his stomach since he was normally the one to decide where to go but he thought that it was time that Rose had to feel like the leader.

"But you have to teach me how to ride like a man after okay?"

"Sure but it's not too hard." Jack chuckled

And just like that, they talked and rambled about their future just like any other day.

**Just wanted to tell you that I may not be on in a few weeks time since I'll be on vacation but when I can post this up there will be loads since I write but can't post it due to WiFi and yes I FINALLY avoid drama by steering them out of Ruth.**


	13. Finding some answers

**So here it is nothing much to say**

_**Chapter 13: Finding some answers**_

"Jack, can I visit Katy about the dream?" Rose asked feeling a slight pink on her cheeks as she watched him draw the people through the open window.

"One thing though, how would she know the answer?" Jack asked glued to the drawing becoming more realistic with every line made by the charcoal.

"I think my father kept a diary entry and gave it to her since he just wanted to get rid of it and it just happened that she was ill that time. I don't know it seems like a slim chance but who else do I know who may have a chance with the answers?"

"Alright Rose, and can you do me a favor and find out why Joey said that she was mean?" he asked

"Of course." she nodded heading of to the door.

…

Rose knocked on the lavishing brown wood wondering how her conversation will go and even how to start it.

"Come in." came the reply from the other side of the door leading Rose to push the door through finding Katy staring endlessly into space.

"Hi Katy, I wanted to talk." Rose stated getting to the point making Katherine frowned

"About Joey?" Katherine guessed.

"Well that's one of em really. Joey told us that he was mad at you. Why?"

"He wanted to meet Jack." Katy said

"But Jack was gone that time so did you just tell him that Joey was missing causing him to go to Europe?"

"Yes actually but I didn't mean to but I'll admit, I was stupid for doing what I did."

"I don't clearly understand what you did but why?."

"He wanted to travel and I did as well but Joey slowed us down so I felt sorry for Jack and suggested him to go on without me but he just said no and I kept on insisting and I just see it that he would rather explore so I 'sent' him away."

"It's okay now I came here wanting to know if father's journal was around." Rose asked

"I think I have a few pages but some words are illegible."

"Can I see?"

"Sure but there really well- damaged. Take it if you want since you deserve them" Katy said handing her the crumpled notes.

_I can't believe that Ruth would slap our little girl like that just because she didn't want to play dolls. Sometimes I think that I had gotten into a mess with that guy but I try every day not to regret my decision and sometimes it's convincing other times I just want to walk away but I have to stay strong for little Rosie since she needs a loving family and it breaks my heart when she says that she's not loved enough. But one thing is for sure, I don't want Rose to have a sad life, I have a feeling that Ruth will do just that when she grows up. I want her to be happy when she have her own family and she would be the happiest girl I know._

"I remember, Mother slapped me for wanting to go outside while she wants me to be a good little girl playing with her dolls. He was so upset that night but he tried to hide it from me." Rose trailed off with the stinging tears building up in her eyes. She knew that her mother would sap her several times but the mention of slap is nothing someone can get used to though sometimes Rose would think that.

"But what does it mean, _gotten into a mess with that guy_ ?" she thought while heading back to her own room. Jack looked up from his drawing when he heard Rose entering.

"Well did you find any answers?" Jack asked finishing his drawing

"More question then answers really but I found out about Joey." Rose said putting the pages on her night table.

"What is it?"

"Katy wanted you to travel and she felt guilty for keeping you behind on your travels." Rose shrugged

"So Joey was never missing?" Jack asked sadly

"No but he was trying to find you." Rose said with a smile

"What about your mother?" Jack asked hoping that nothing went bitterly

"I don't know but now it's confirmed that it could be a possibility."

"So how's your fun job?" Rose smirked

"It's fun but the income is low."Jack replied trying not to sound like coplaining but each day he worried if Rose had enough.

"Should I help to raise the income?" Rose asked

"If you want to but I would prefer you not to." Jack said

"Why?"

"I don't want you to feel stressed like having a job that you get paid from your mother and besides you won't be able to work long." Jack winked making Rose slightly confused

"I don't want you to get to tired and plus that baby will show soon." Jack said

"Only in a few months or so but I feel fine Jack, don't worry about me." Rose smiled nearly forgot about the baby she carried within her.

"Worry? why Mrs. Dawson, How can I not?" Jack asked dramatically

"Whatever but the baby will likely arrive in late January so that's a long way away." Rose said smiling

"Speaking of which, you never told me your birthday, Rose."

"November 7th"Rose replied,"What about you?"

"February 23rd. Tell me about your last birthday"

"Where do I start, It was the worst day ever because it just happened that I found out that I was engaged to Cal."

"What?"

"Yeah they planned the whole thing behind my back and just said okay Rose you're going to be married in a few months and just deal with it because it's all settled and arranged." Rose rolled her eyes remembering Ruth's words.

"Is that all you got on your birthday?" Jack asked

"Well yeah, since all the rich want to do with their money is brag about it and rub it in the po- I mean less-"

"Poor guy. No birthday presents?" Jack interrupted grinning

"I haven't had one of those in years since that normally came from my father."

"Really? So if you're rich, you're practically poor?"

" Yeah but being with you makes me the richest per son ever." Rose paused not liking saying the word

"Other way around Rose" Jack grinned knowing that Rose was starving for love being in high class

"I'm glad you're not rich. It's terrible. You're always around morons that eat caviar and only save money for bragging about." Rose said giving Jack a hug

"I can imagine that tux made me sweat like crazy when I was at that dinner that I couldn't tell the difference between hair gel and sweat _and_ it was choking me." Jack complained to which Rose laughed

"You think that's bad. You should try my tight dresses with lace going this way and that plus the drama with getting something on it and the time it all takes to put it on and off." Rose rolled her eyes

"Wow tough life." Jack nodded

"It was but you freed me from it." Rose said heading towards a so-called kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked noticing Rose bringing out a basket

"How would you feel about dinner under physical, visible and literal stars?" Rose blushed.

"Sure but let me do the cooking, please." Jack offered

"Well, even without the tight clothing, I still take lot's of time getting ready so why not. Say in two hours okay? And Jack I know you're up to something."

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Rose?" Jack asked using a french voice like a famous cook.

"I see it in your eyes but I'll let you to it."

**So yeah and if you know me by now, there will be a bit of drama soon since where ever they go, drama follows. Also, next chapter will have a few more adjectives and if anyone's curious the story right now is meant to be in late May**


	14. Plans

**Target: Using more adjectives to describe the scenery and adverbs for verbs. wait a minute! Since when did I start using the school system of targets? Oh well I guess it will do**

_**Chapter 14**_

Rose reached of the end of her dresser table and grabbed her brush. She had been used to brushing her fiery curls but she still found it annoying since it was tangled and curly.

"What color?" Rose murmured. Rose wanted to look beautiful for Jack but not too much as she was never the bragging type despite her mother wanting her to take pride in her appearance. So in the end, Rose chose an orange and peachy dress and a white scarf reminding her of the time Jack taught her how to fly. It reminded her of what she wore when she was about to jump off the stern and how she met Jack but without the long train and sequins. Rose put on some powder and skipped lipstick knowing there was no point since she knew what was coming. After all that, she reached for a little necklace, it felt little to her even though it was the famous, heart of the ocean. Rose was so busy getting ready, she didn't notice Jack leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Wow, Women take a long time to get ready or is it just my nervous Rose wanting to impress me like always?" Jack teased

"It's a natural thing but I guess it could be the second option." Rose laughed fiddling with her hair

"Well, there's no need for that." Jack laughed

"Sure there is but you don't have to worry since you do it naturally." Rose smirked

"Same goes to you, Miss and I mean it." Jack smiled, "You still have it?" Jack asked gesturing to the blue heart on Rose's neck.

"Yeah but don't think of it like a reminder of Cal. Think of it that he gave me a blank sheet of paper and you filled it with memory and meaning. I just wished we still have the drawing." Rose sigh

"We can make another one but right now, I'm starving." he blushed remembering the moment he drew her.

…

They arrived to the park carrying a few baskets and a blanket. Rose laid out the blanket and kicked of her shoes and went to have her dinner. Jack followed. Rather then sitting, they laded down next to each other staring up at the tiny dots of stars twinkling high above. The thick blanket of murky and inky black sky stared back at them with sparkling eyes as stars.

"I think that by now we can assume that I ended up in the right place." Rose joked.

"Me too." Jack agreed smiling.

"Can we eat now?" Rose asked sitting up and pulling the basket

"I decide the order since there's something special in there so starter is simple peanut butter and jelly."

"I wonder what Jack had meant by special. Whatever it is, it fits in a basket so what could it be..." Rose sing song like a little girl playing a guessing game in preschool.

"Oh you'll find out and it's not that big of a deal." Jack said

They gazed back at the stars high above chewing there sandwich. The silence grew though they enjoyed the silence, Jack broke it.

"Look, a shooting star. Make a wish Rose." Jack stated

"I got my last wish and I don't know anything else I want, you?" Rose smiled remembering her wish on Titanic.

"So _that's_ what you wished for." Jack grinned.

"Yes, to be with you for the rest of my life." Rose smiled leaning onto Jack and breathing in his scent while he played with her hair. Finishing their sandwiches, Jack reached in and pulled out two warm tin containers containing warm soup within. They both finished their soup, quickly.

"That was good what was it?" Rose asked

"I'll teach you how to make it since it's kind of tradition in the Dawson family." he winked

"We have it on a birthdays, special events and just for pleasure. You can call it a secret recipe but it wasn't secret very long" he added. Soon the two got bored with the stars so they began talking.

"What's on your mind, Rose?" Jack asked nearly a whisper

"You." She simply replied

"Okay rephrasing question. What are you thinking about me?" Jack asked

"If I'll tell you, I'll ruin the moment and scenery."Rose said

"Okay I'll guess instead." Jack said coming up with things that Rose may think

"My past?" Jack asked happy to reveal more of his past

"A bit but not really."

"Childhood?"

"No."

"Your past?" Jack asked thinking about Cal

"No."

"Joey and Katy?" Jack asked hoping this was not the case.

"Yes and Cal and that night." Rose said trying to avoid Jack in the eyes and looked up at the stars.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked summoning his courage. He would kill if Rose was upset with him

"Not the right word and not _at_ you." she swallowed

"Just tell me what's making you depressed?" Jack asked

"It's hard to explain..."

"Just try."

"I don't know. I'm not mad at you because of Joey in fact I'm fine about it."

"Then what?"

"I'm not upset at anyone or anything but rather scared with what's going to happen now." Rose said reaching for the basket needing water but Jack stopped her. She continued talking. "I know that we'll get through but what are we meant to do with Joey?" she asked

"I got the perfect thing in mind but I'm not sure whether..."

"What is it?" Rose intercepted

"How about head off into the horizon but we'll take Joey with us and we can get to know him better?"

"Can I choose the place?" Rose asked

"We can can go as far as you like just not across seas yet." he smiled

"I honestly thought that you'll be the first wanting to go across." she laughed ready to get up but Jack pulled her back down

"It's a very late birthday you know? But I thought that you deserve a little something." Jack said reaching to the woven basket and pulled out a small but tasty looking cake.

"Just as I expected, Jack making a little surprise for me." Rose singsonged.

"Make a wish."

"As I said, I don't have anything to wish for." Rose crossed her arms

"Then wish for what you would of wished for." Jack said

"If you say so. I wished that Cal was a stranger and never walked into my life and causing chaos to yours." Rose wished but she knew that it wasn't exactly something that could be changed and meeting Cal was a good thing in a way.

"I guess but that would mean that you might never have met me because that chaos had something good in it, it brought us together." Jack

"True I'll change it a little. I wish that Cal had amnesia or something and completely forgotten about us and leave us alone" she corrected smirking

"Me too. Everything happens for a reason Rose but maybe Cal knowing that were alive might be a good thing in the end even though it seems hopeless now." Jack said shushing her.

"It's quite late, don't you think? We should be going." Jack began placing the scraps and leftovers of the cake in the basket. They began packing and folding the blanket before they heard a little conversation just outside the park.

"Listen, You , I'll double your salary if you could just get me that damn necklace back." Cal ordered

"I'm sorry but I tracked down the survivor list and she wasn't there so I'm assuming that maybe on that night you were hallucinating?" Lovejoy backed away hoping that Cal had made a mistake so that he could just skip the necklace drama going on in the Hockleys.

"You think I hallucinated? I doubt that but if you insist, just carry a gun around and if you see her with that gutter rat then shoot them more preferably, the rat. It's that simple!" he boomed getting annoyed and left his valet out on the cold night to find some of his own dinner thinking that he would try to find them if he had time for himself.

…

"What are we going to do?" Jack whispered behind a tree.

"Easy, leave it to me and I want to see his reaction. Just follow my lead even though it involves me pretending you're Cal and keep the necklace for now." Rose smirked evilly tucking the diamond into Jack's pocket and pulling him towards the road. They began their act in front of Cal's valet.

"Oh. Cal, take me home please." Rose spoke convincingly but Jack saw that Rose had a small spark in her eyes saying pretend you're Cal trying to be nice. He could also see that Rose was disgusted by this act but he could read what Rose had meant through the words.

"Of course... ah... sweet pea that was indeed a fun evening. Hmm, Where is Lovejoy? I arranged him to pick us up." Jack hesitated trying to ask Rose if he was doing it right. He knew that Cal called Rose, sweet pea but was Cal a bit formal to Rose at times?

Lovejoy turned his head catching Rose but he was deadly confused to why she just called what was his name? Well whoever he was, Cal. He knew that he should pull his gun out but he was too confused and stood there like a lost puppy watching their conversation.

"Come on, Cal." Rose exclaimed taking a chance to pull Jack into another street. She looked back smiling at Lovejoy's expression, confused and left out.

…

"Did you see the look on his face?" Rose laughed once they got into their room

"Yeah his reaction for you calling me Cal." he laughed as they changed to their night clothes after putting Rose's necklace on her dressing table

"Next time, don't worry about them. In fact I like it when they pop into our lives and we have to act differently."

"So you're regretting your wish already?" Jack asked sarcastically shocked

"Maybe but hey if we put on a show then they'll leave us alone I guess."

"After we head out to the horizon, we really need to get that acting job of yours going." Jack winked while he went to brush his teeth. He came out and found Rose sleeping peacefully. He slid into the covers and joined her.

**Haha. That was the little drama I added in there and I personally think it's funny. So yes I FINALLY figured out what to do with the Joey situation but only because I couldn't decide on one before. And yes I can finally get the two into the horizon for once buy hey if you know me then you'll know there will be drama on the way. :)**


	15. The short train trip

**Whenever I reread my work, I feel like this story is a bit sloppy so I'd like to tell you that when I finish this story, It may be taken down and re-edited. It will be under the same title but I just been a bit frustrated with my grammar but have no fear because that will happen in a year or even more. I don't know how long but it will be a long time to come. Also I don't know much about trains in that time but I'm pretty sure they had staterooms since I've actually never been on one and I always travel by air in long distances. And yes complain all you like about my Geography skills but I couldn't find an accurate map at that time. I'm so sorry about the delay however I would like to inform you that there will be a story up pretty soon, something about Rose being a mermaid but only until I figure out the whole entire plot.**

_**Chapter 15: The train**_

The train station seemed very busy with the steam going this way and that. Everyone seemed to want to go to a new place all at once as if evacuating from earth. Rose stood in a line with Jack by her side and Joey gripping hold of her hand. Joey had become closer to Jack over the few days but they kept their distance,not wanting to upset one another.

"I'd like tickets to..." Rose asked the ticket seller. She lowered her voice, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Jack. They had two staterooms on the train since there were only two small bunks in one

"Second class?" Jack asked once he got into the room. It was like the third class on Titanic but with a bit more space and the ceiling being a bit lower.

"I never tried it. Have you?" Rose replied putting down her bags

"No." Jack replied. It was clear that none of them like first class (though Joey might not minded). Rose wanted to take every chance at new things recently even for the smallest details.

"Alright we're going to be here for a while so might as well get comfortable." Rose announced. After getting a few things unpack for the trip, Joey went to his new "happy spot" trying to draw leaving Jack and Rose on their own.

"Where are we going?" Jack moaned longing for an answer though he asked numerous times before.

"It's a long way but you can try to put two and two together once we pass a few stops here and there" Rose answered but not really answered to which Jack groaned in annoyance.

The train chugged and bounced on top of the tracks but overall it had been a smooth ride for a few hours. Rose was starting a bit of knitting while Jack was trying to play with Joey though there wasn't much toys around. After a while, Jack went for a nap. It was Joey and Rose left and they decided to just get to know one another more.

…

"Why don't you like your mommy?" Rose asked though she knew the answer, she wanted the little boy's point of view.

"She doesn't really pay attention to me so I kinda ran away a few times and plus I want to have some adventures in my life and not just stick around for one place." he replied while taking a few books out of his suitcase. Rose smiled inside liking the similarities that Jack and Joey shared. Rose returned to the stateroom. Jack was still asleep leaning on his side with his chest rising and dropping at every breath. Rose sat on the edge of Jack's bed and began reading a book not realizing how much time had passed until Jack interrupted her thoughts.

"Interesting?" Jack asked hugging Rose from behind while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Just trying to kill time but honestly kind of too predictable." Rose said while closing her book

"Where's Joey?" he asked, thinking that there was not anything else to bring up.

"Drawing. I don't know but his drawings are pretty good for his age." Rose grinned.

…

The three had their dinner of a few cheese burgers. Rose wanted to spend some time with Joey after dinner wanting the little boy to feel anything but loneliness.

"Still drawing?" Rose asked Joey once she sat down with him. He nodded. Rose glanced over and smiled once she saw a very complicated drawing of a train. It wasn't like the train they were riding on; he drew a few detailed pictures with the inside and the outside. How accurate and just like his father Rose thought, loving more and more of Joey's talent.

"You don't draw, do you?" Joey asked, finishing some details. Rose thought about trying to draw like Jack before but she thought that she needed to find something different, something that she would be good at without much practice like a certain activity that she was born good at.

"I'm not good at it like daddy is." Rose replied trying to sound cheerful at it. She watched Joey put away the colorful picture. Joey was starting to get tired and went to put himself to bed as if he always did it automatic.

"Goodnight, Joey." Rose said softly while placing a small kiss on Joey's warm forehead. She began walking towards the small door.

"When will the train stop?" Joey asked

"I think it's tomorrow, now get some sleep sweetie." Rose said while closing the door gently, smiling from Joey's calm sound while he sleeps.

…

Rose woke up, a smile stretching across her cheeks when she noticed Jack sleeping by her side ever so peacefully. The bunk was very tight thanks to Jack's decision to sleep next to Rose. He showed no sign of stress, pain, worries or fear. Rose didn't mind watching Jack sleep, in fact she very much enjoyed it until it had to end. Her stomach rumbled causing Jack to stir.

"And how long have you been watching me sleep, miss?" Jack asked once he opened his blue eyes.

"Long enough." Rose replied shrugging while giving Jack a light kiss on his nose. She went to have a quick breakfast after changing into an indigo and magenta dress.

…

After a few hours of boredom, the train pulled up at a particular stop.

"Santa Monica!" the conductor yelled adding "Last stop!"

Rose grinned as she picked up some luggage and pulled Jack and Joey off the train to their slight confusion but joy to get some fresh air.

"So you took us across the country just to come to Santa Monica?" Jack asked staring around, fascinated by everything as if he came for the first time in his life

"Yeah besides I wanted to get away New York for a while." Rose smiled.

"Thank you. I needed to get away from there too so let me worry about where we'll stay, okay?" Jack asked obviously not taking no as an answer anyway.

**Very short, I know but I couldn't bare not updating any longer so that's why this one's short but not to worry everything is back on track to the normal few days update. And hopefully I won't jump at any chances of drama for _a while. _Hang with me there**


	16. Santa Monica's stress and joy

**So yeah these chapters might take a while since I can't spend as much time on the lap top as before but no worries it never takes tooo long. Also reference in here of my favorite book. :)**

_**Chapter 16: Santa Monica's stress and joy**_

After a few hours of walking along the streets of Santa Monica, Jack found a hotel not too far from the pier. It was a sandy tall building with about six floors and it had quite a few luxurious items. It was still afternoon with the sun burning their heads while walking all those miles they appreciated a place, any place to stay. The hotel lead into a huge reception room with an indoor water fountain stood in the middle. Rose had tried to discourage Jack on getting a luxurious place but Jack had beaten her to it.

"Listen, Rose this is the place we wanted to come since Titanic and I want to make the best out of it and plus we need to burn of a bit of Cal's money."

That statement had made Rose agree for some reason and plus she was too tired from walking for hours to argue. They entered a hotel lobby with a brilliant chandelier sparkling high above with a red carpet going to a desk. It felt like royalty though Rose didn't consider the small details. After a few minute, there room was booked for a week. Rose collapsed into the fresh bed once they opened the door.

"So I see that it's the other way around now?" Jack smiled referring to when he had fell straight to bed after the Carpathia touched safe land.

"Oh, please, Jack, It's time for an afternoon nap not like your morning sloppiness that day." Rose said burrowing into the blankets while giving a tired smile, she closed her eyes still taking in the new life she chose. Joey went to sleep very quickly after a quick snack of carrot sticks. Jack slid into the bed knowing that Rose was awake. Rose was on her side, turned away from Jack, much to his confusion. He put an arm around her but she pushed it off.

"_This isn't like Rose."_

His mind kept saying.

"_Oh give her a break. She just wants to sleep in a new position..."_

"_But she never turns her back from you or even push away your embrace." _

His mind kept switching but deep down Jack knew something was wrong.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong." Jack said

"Nothing." she replied.

"_Hey, what do you expect? That's her typical answer. At least something is normal" _Jack said in his head.

"Something's wrong." he said while trying to hug Rose.

"Not now, Jack." she replied pushing him away and going into the bathroom. Jack frowned. This was nothing like Rose. Normally, she would never ever shake of a hug or a gesture. For him, it was enough to get him thinking, What if Rose didn't want him anymore?

"_Don't be silly, Jack. It's clear that she loves you and you love her."_ he told himself.

A few hours passed and it was evening. Joey had waken up, hungry to which was cured. Rose behaved strangely at Jack. She would keep her distance as if Jack was monster, a friendly monster that could go in a rage any second if she did something wrong. Jack didn't ask Rose what was going on knowing that her reply was always going to be something along the lines of "Nothing's wrong.". So instead, Jack took mental notes whenever something's new in her behavior. There was always something new each day. It was only until Rose took Jack to a stable that Rose told him what has been bothering her on their fourth night at Santa Monica.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jack asked after he went to find some dinner. He came back with some spaghetti. Jack stared at Rose in one of his shirts and pants.

"I can't ride a horse in a dress, Jack." she grinned.

"So you're gonna do it with one leg on each side?" Jack asked knowing the answer.

"Oh Please. Side saddle is kind of painful after a while now come on!" Rose said pulling Jack out the door.

"Oh and don't worry about Joey. He knows where we'll be and right now he's sleeping." Rose assured Jack pulling him out of the hotel. Jack smiled both inside and outside. This was when Rose is finally the cheeriest since coming to Santa Monica. Rose lead Jack to a stable.

"How much for a horse?" Rose asked a stable boy with stained clothes who was brushing a chestnut.

"A dollar an hour, Miss. I personally recommend Black Beauty, here. Named after a novel by Anna Sewell. A very strong and healthy stallion" He said pointing to a stall with a pitched black horse and a white star on his forehead.

"Oh yes I've read that, It's rather good." Rose smiled as she dropped a dollar into the boy's palm reminding her of the time she paid Jack for drawing her. Such happy memories. Jack took the horse and lead it onto the sandy beach.

"Go on show me how it's done." Rose grinned

"Ladies first. Just stick your foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up." Jack said helping Rose on. Once she was on, she breathe in the air as if she was on the mountains with the breeze gently pulling her curls. Jack climbed up after Rose.

"Where to, Miss?" Jack asked his grin going ear to ear. Rose laughed remembering the last time the two said that.

"To the horizon." Rose laughed. Jack took the reins and guided Black Beauty into the surf where the clear sea splashed their legs. After ten minutes, Jack and Rose sat on the beach with the murky horse lying next to them eating the spaghetti.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you, Rose?" Jack asked softly

"What do you mean?" Rose asked pretending to be oblivious about her behavior in the pass few days. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You've been quiet and every time I touch you, you tense up as if you're afraid. I can say you're good at acting but I know when something's bothering you." Jack said with concern.

"It sounds too childish."

"If you don't tell me then I can't fix it." Jack pointed out. Rose sigh knowing that Jack had a point.

"Is it something to do with Katherine?" Jack asked to which Rose slowly nodded.

"Rose, that's in the past..." Jack said trying to reassure Rose

"No it's not. Before I came along, were you heading back here to see her?" Rose asked

"Well..." Jack began scratching his head hoping an idea will come. None.

"Then I came along and pulled you away from Katy. I can't help but feel as if I don't belong here." Rose said.

"You think that Katy and I, we were family and you came and split it up. Is that it?" Jack smiled slightly finally knowing the cause of Rose's emotions. Rose nodded.

"It's not. Ever since Joey was born, we fought 24/7 literally and that's also a reason causing me to leave to Europe after Joey well sort of vanish. Katherine didn't run away after figuring out of our engagement because she was mad at me. I think she was just surprised." Jack said wanting to use the correct words to help Rose understand.

"But how do you know..."

"I can prove it to you when we're back in New York."

"I trust you on that but I'm worried that Katy doesn't like me anymore and that's something I really don't want to happen. As much as I feel comfortable with you, I-I can't help worrying. I don't want her to feel as if I'm using you against her in a way. I don't know maybe I'm over thinking it."

"You're not over thinking it. I don't know how to show you, but I promise that it's not like that. I'll prove it some day." Jack said softly. Rose smiled. A true smile since she got to Santa Monica. Rose tossed some carrot sticks to Black Beauty who happily ate them.

"So you mention that you read a book called Black Beauty?" Jack asked wanting to just have a normal conversation with Rose.

"Yes. I remember reading it. It's about a horse called well Black Beauty that looks exactly like the one we're riding. Black Beauty gets sold and resold to some nice people and some horrible people. It's strange really. Mother wanted me educated and wanted me to read but the minute I learned to read, she took all the books of the shelves. But remember when I said that I had cooking as a secret hobby? I guess reading can go in that category as well." Rose laughed getting up to mount the horse. Jack climbed on after her.

They rode just as the sun was going down, spraying the sky with shades of orange, purples and yellows. Rose felt as if the weight on her shoulders for the few days had been lifted and thrown away. She turned around facing Jack. With a smile she pressed her lips onto his regretting all her foolishness.

The moon reflected of the sea once they returned Black Beauty. The black horse was very friendly towards them causing Rose to give him the last carrots she carried while handing the reins over to the stable boy.

They returned with full and honest smiles holding each other, glad they can fall asleep with no stress on their minds.

**So yeah my number-one favorite book is Black Beauty. Next chapter will be up in a while...**


	17. The begining of a disaster

**Yeah I'm a bit too lazy to write anything else besides the horse riding thing so I want to dive into more drama that could end all this chaos. In this chapter, the trio went to Chippewa Falls. A bit random but I HAD to add this in. I also noticed a huge mistake. Rose said that her first letter from Katy was when she was going from Europe to America and they were in America so think of it as a return trip I guess. I don't know but yeah.**

_**Chapter 17: The beginning of a disaster**_

After staying at Santa Monica, Rose wanted a quick trip to Chippewa Falls. Jack decided it was time to go back to his home time after all those long years. Along the way, Joey had found a mouse and kept it as a pet. Cheddar, Joey called him after his bright orange patch against his milky fur. Cheddar looks a lot like a hamster though. One day at the local park during their stay...

"Wisconsin Daily! Read all about it!" yelled a skinny boy nearby.. It wasn't long for Jack to get his hands on the papers only to laugh at the headline.

_**HOCKLEY IS AN ENGAGED RAVING MADMAN **_

He turned around and handed the papers to Rose.

_After the death of his former fiancee, Mr. Caledon Hockley is engaged to Miss Victoria Smith whom insisted that she is very glad to be engaged. Though her father, William Smith who had recently struck gold in the south whom everyone in high society consider him to be "new money", reported that Victoria Smith was found with scratches and scars._

_Mr. Lovejoy, Caledon's manservant claimed of seeing the believed to be dead fiancee, Rose Dewitt Bukater on the streets of New York with someone called "the gutter rat" by Mr. Hockley. Caledon Hockley is very annoyed by the rumors therefore throwing tantrums at dinner parties across Philadelphia much against his reputation on charming everyone at parties._

Rose smiled a little. It was the type of smile you would see when you received a present only to get something babyish or unsatisfying for some other reason.

"That's even worse. I mean when Cal treated me bad, that was normal behavior but if the paper saying that he's a madman then what's he going to do to Victoria?" Rose asked quietly glancing at the picture of Cal and what must be his bride. Victoria seemed broken with scratches viable on her arms and face.

"I'm just glad it's not you." Jack said not wanting to sound selfish to Victoria.

"I've been thinking..." Rose started

"What? What is it?" Jack asked getting a bit worried for no reason. _She didn't even say anything, calm down_

"I don't know about you but I've been thinking about slowing down our travels and maybe..."

"Stop?" Jack asked

"We don't have to." Rose said bluntly.

"We can settle if you want and plus we will have to when the baby is born." Jack smiled never failing to bring a smile to his face when he mention the baby.

"Alright but after a few more times into the horizon" Rose smirked liking the phrase. _Into the horizon._

It sounds so free and wild. After a long time at gazing into the park, Joey came from playing tag with the other kids.

"Daddy, When can I go to school?" he asked as if pulling the question out of the blue but it was because he liked his new friends and heard about a mysterious place call school where they play all day with free toys if you color in neatly and act nice towards someone called teacher.

"Soon." Jack replied blankly.

…

Joey became sleepy after a few hours so Rose and Jack took him back to the hotel they were staying.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked noticing that Jack was changing to black.

"To my parents. In the graveyard." Jack said dully. His face was pale and sad. His blue eyes seemed to loss the brightness.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Rose asked gently.

"Yes. I actually never been there before so I want to go alone for the first time." Jack replied not wanting Rose upset. She seemed to read his thoughts.

"I understand, Jack. I was there before." She said remembering her dear father while giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

…

Jack stared gloomily at the two graves in front of him.

Elizabeth Josephine Dawson

1867-1908

Gerry Fredrick Dawson

1867-1908

There wasn't anything to say or do. Jack had felt that it was his fault his parents died but if he dig deep enough, he would know that it wasn't his fault.

Little did he know that Rose was screaming bloody murder at that moment...

…

"Unhand me you, bastard!" Rose screamed at the stranger who knocked on her door and was forcing out of the door after Joey was forced too. She struggled and eventually faced the stranger and got a good punch in the face who fell for a minute. No matter how hard she hit him, she knew that when he got up which was happening slowly in her eyes, he would force her out with no hesitation. Rose went to her dressing table scribbled a note ensuring that Jack would know where she would be if she was taken.

_Philadelphia,_

_Joey with me_

_Cal?_

_Help!_

Rose couldn't sign it since she was already grabbed by the shoulders so she thrust a rose from the vase on top of the note.

..

"Rose? I'm back" Jack replied once he opened the door a bit surprised to find it open and empty. It was silent and a chill went up to Jack's spine. Something was very wrong he thought. He walked around thinking where Rose could be. Jack spotted the note under a red Rose. He chuckled while taking the rose off the note. _Is this how Rose signs her notes now?_ He smiled before reading the paper until the words sank in.

"Oh no!" he sigh angrilly before packing to next train to Philadelphia.

…

**So routine here. A chapter a week unless I have a good excuse but not very unlikely. Sorry for the cliffhanger but just well... hang in there. Get it? Never mind. A few notes,**

**I don't know if the Wisconsin Daily existed or if it doesn't**

**The parents of Jack have random names. Normally I would analyze the whole movie through for clues about names but none so I had to make O. Cs which I admit I'm not that good except Joey and Katherine. (well, that's the best I can do for now)**

**I just like the idea of Rose signing by putting a rose on top of the paper. I think it's cool.**

**I think that it's time to get the two settled so that will happen in a few chapters**

**Joey going to school is a clue of a very far story twist.**

**The "unhand me" thing Rose said was a snippet of My little pony.**

**I'll stop there but I can go on and on but that will spoil everything so please review, good or bad but just review and please read on!**


	18. Trying to find each other

_**Chapter 18: Trying**_

Jack stormed his way up to the Hockley mansion. It was still bright afternoon after the long train from the night before. After doing some studying on the train, he had found out where Rose was most likely kidnapped to. He knocked on the door waiting for a full five minutes before a blonde haired girl opened the door. She was skinny yet she seemed strong and healthy despite the cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked eyeing him down. She was surprised that someone as low rank as him was knocking on his door.

"I'm looking for the Hockley's residence." Jack said plainly.

"That will be here. Come in." The girl waved for him to enter. Jack wanted this sweet welcome to be quick. Every minute he was in this building is a minute that Rose could be in danger.

"Jack! Is that you?" A voice came out from behind. It was Molly.

"Hello, Molly" Jack greeted with a smile.

"I'm Victoria Smith, fiancee to Caledon Hockley. Are you looking for him?" she asked while shaking his hand.

"Yes and I'm Jack Dawson." Jack said. He didn't want to tell Victoria the fact that Cal had possibly kidnap another girl since that Victoria could easily throw him out if she was angry. It felt different. Rose didn't like to do anything when she was in her old life while Victoria seemed like the sort of person to be careful around.

"Who is it, Victoria?" the familiar voice of Cal echoed through the huge mansion.

"Someone named Jack Dawson. Do you know him?" she asked ignoring the panicking look from Jack and Molly's face. He appeared next to Victoria with his mouth opened. His faced turned snow pale and soon red as a strawberry with brown hair.

"What do you think you're doing here, rat?" Cal gave him a disgusted look.

"You know why I'm here. Where's Rose?" Jack asked getting a bit of a temper surprised to hear laughter from Cal.

"You lost her didn't you. See? You can't even take care of that slut yet you snatch her under my nose." Cal chuckled only to receive a blow to his face.

"Mr. Dawson" Victoria interrupted, " I assure you that Cal did not go kidnapping anyone today. Search our house if you have to but I'm very certain that Rose isn't here." she went in front of Cal as if defending him. Jack entered the home giving Cal a glare and a small push along the way. He took a few minutes going around each room calling out for Rose. He wasn't surprise to find a bottle of brandy in each room, even the bathrooms.

"I hope that you're not hiding her somewhere." Jack said with a threatening tone.

"We don't have her. I'll come along and help you find her to prove it." Victoria said

"Victoria. Don't you dare unless you want me to..." Cal began

"Cal, he deserves your help and if you don't help then I'm telling Mr. Smith..." Molly began

"Molly please let me do the back talking. You need me alive for the wedding, remember ? So you can't possibly kill me, and it's pointless to hurt me since I'm so used to it, right. And besides you wouldn't dare unless you want father involved. Do you want him involved?" Victoria rolled her eyes. Her words made Jack felt queasy in the stomach. Victoria was always happy to stand up against Cal in front of people knowing that he wouldn't dare hit her when the public was around.

"No but I'm coming along though." Cal said in a grunt. Jack swore under his breath not liking how the search is going. The last thing he need is a conflict between Cal.

"Sarah," Victoria said kindly to a nearby maid, "Could you get the horses ready" she asked barely a whisper. Victoria turned around and saw the two men fighting like the fact that if she really did turn away for a second, they'll be wrestling each other to death.

"Okay guys we need to stop murdering people here. So do you know where Rose might be?" she asked while pushing the two apart with ease.

"I have no idea other then Ruth but who kidnaps their own daughter?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Ruth? She's right across town you know and you really think she would be there?" Molly asked him.

"Might as well try but I highly doubt that myself" Jack began wishing he knew more of Rose's history to figure out if there was another enemy nearby.

…

Rose began to stir after being whacked in the head. She reached her hand up, surprised that she wasn't tied to a chair or something. Rose felt liquid from her head. Red liquid. Blood. She looked around her. Rose was on a bed with a bookcase right across it between were a few dusty and dull furniture.

"I know this place." She thought. She grew up with these surroundings well, for a few years that is. The green wallpaper was peeling off with the brown carpet worn out. It was Cal's old house she stayed after her father's death thanks to her mother. She wished she could call out for Jack but she wasn't dumb. If Cal was here then the next thing he might do after finding her awake is abused her or worse. She began getting up to find out who was behind this. Just when she opened the door, Joey ran in with tears.

"Auntie Rose!" He cried. Rose had told him to call her aunt after Santa Monica, " This mean lady is about to kill Cheddar and she wants me gone from here." He said burrowing his head into Rose's dress.

"What mean lady?" she asked only to find her Katy at the door.

"What is this a family reunion? I thought that I was the only one here." She said after giving Joey a tight hug.

"What happen to you?" Rose asked motioning towards her best friend's thin and frail body.

"I haven't eaten for a while but forget that. Do you know where we are?" Katy asked

"We're at Cal's old, place but by the looks of it, It's falling apart."

"Oh yes quite, but after Mr. Hockley sees what I've done I can get my job back" a voice came from the door. It was Mr. Lovejoy smiling like a cat that's just eaten a fresh fish.

"What were you thinking about kidnapping me? Honestly. " Rose began feeling angry.

"You know it's quite eye catching that you weren't on the survivor list, Miss Rose. I'm very sure that your mother would be delighted to know that you're alive married to that boy. I just have a deal with you, You stay here for a few days until Mr. Hockley sees what I've done and I have my job back." Lovejoy said as if he was taking after Ruth.

"I didn't marry that boy! I married Jack! There's a difference! And don't you dare bring my mother into this. You only want me because you want that job back with that bastard. You think you can go around kidnapping people for money!" Rose yelled when Ruth entered the room whereas Lovejoy exited.

"Hello, Rose. I can't believe what you've done and I must say that I'm deeply disappointed. Do you know how painful it was to watch you marry that filthy rat. There are plenty of reasons for marrying Mr. Hockley. It would ensure our survival, keep us high class, not end up in the streets, we would have enough money for anything and it would make us happy. I trusted that you could help us be safe but you throw that away and run away with a scum" Ruth said counting her fingers along while scolding Rose.

"Alright. By survival, you mean having caviar and hot water every day which isn't the most important thing. As for keeping us in high class, I don't want to stay in that world. I hate first class even. And so you only care about the money. You think that if I marry Cal, it would form a connection to money and lastly for being happy. I know plenty of ways to be happy without money." Rose said clenching her teeth a little as their debate was tossed back and forth. After the two were almost as mad as a raging bull wanting to fight each other.

"Um. Hello, Auntie Rose what's going on?" Joey said with a small voice while tugging on Rose's skirt. It was only then that Ruth noticed Katy. She haven't seen her in years and barely recognizes her.

"Hello and who are you?" Ruth plastered a smile on her face having a crazy idea of the little boy taking her side. She was desperate for someone to agree with her.

"I'm Joey and I'm five. This is my mommy." Joey said pointing up to Katy.

"You remember me don't you, aunt Ruth?" Katy sigh knowing that the chances of being remembered by Ruth was like the chance of winning the lottery.

"Of course you don't remember Katy. You think that it's all gossip that must be memorized. Let's make an introduction. This is your niece, Katherine. My cousin from dad's side. Remember?" Rose said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes. You were the little runaway at Rose's birthday." Ruth said coldly a bit happy she remembered something. Katy frowned. Was this the first thing her aunt remembers about her? Well nonetheless she recognized her.

"Who's the father, Katherine?" Ruth asked puzzled when she hesitated. Katy knew that if she said Jack then Rose would be whisked away to Cal. She reacted fast though. It was the skill she had when she was little to make anagrams very quickly.

"Jock Wondas" she replied putting a random accent on a few parts. Rose smiled liking that the talent of her friend's was still there.

"What kind of a name is that? Anyway tell me about him." Ruth commanded stepping out to prepare what Rose considered "The boring talk about random stuff" but this time she was careful not to let anything bad slip out of her mouth.

"He's an artist and he draws people..." Katy began a bit happy when Rose cut in a few times.

"... ten cents a piece but he's quite good." Rose smiled to Katy.

"Rose how would you?" Ruth began

"I've met him myself and spent the few weeks after Titanic with him." Rose said trying to play charades with her mother was so much fun.

"You did what?" Ruth nearly dropped her teacup.

"Calm down aunt Ruth. I was there so you don't have to think something inappropriate happened but I studied him quite closely and to be honest he would prefer Rose. Which I actually don't mind." Katy felt the thrill of talking to Rose in this way.

"Nonsense, Katy." Rose said as she shoved a cake in her mouth.

"Alright... Where is he from?" Ruth asked. She was getting awkward knowing that this conversation was like a coded message.

"Wisconsin." They both replied grinning at each other like cats who just had their cream.

…

"Are you sure this is it?" Jack glanced out at a big, white house. A big, white and broken house. The only sign of Rose was the roses planted in the garden and a small tree-house which resembles a child's joy.

"The Dewitt Bukater household. It was abandon years ago after Mr. Dewitt Bukater's death." Molly said while patting his shoulder. Cal sat at the back still holding a grunt. He still was a bit grouchy after Victoria and Molly dragged him along to this trip.

"It looks so empty. Are you sure they're here?" Jack was getting concerned

" I don't know but not here just a few blocks away is where Ruth lives. In the old Hockley building. I think that Lovejoy lives there too" Victoria said while pulling the reins. Jack stared at Victoria. After rounding the corner of the street, Victoria smiled knowing that Jack was puzzled.

"You think a high society girl can't drive a horse or two?" Victoria smirked. Jack smiled knowing that Rose said something just as similar.

"_What, you think a first class girl can't drink?"_ It echoed in his head giving him hope.

…

"Mother, I really have to go." Rose tried to talk politely

"No you're staying here for a few days whether you like it or not. Mr. Lovejoy had said that once he gets his job back, he would give us some money. Rose, I'm being kind to you and I ask that you stay here just so that he can give us the money instead of marrying anyone." Ruth grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"I have to go find Jack. Think of how worried he might be." Rose knew that if she went over the roof then her mother would go even higher.

"No Rose. You are staying here." She pulled Rose to a nearby room.

"I am going whether you like it or not. I thought I made it clear that if you tell me what to do, I won't do it." Rose ran towards a door. Any door as long as she was out. She turned to the wrong room though, and landed into her old bedroom. The wallpaper was light blue with the sturdy bed stood in the middle. It was like that dream she had about Jack meeting her father. It felt very heart warming but dusty.

**There are plenty of reasons why Cal didn't kidnap Rose.**

**Every time I try to write it, it comes out wrong.**

**I wanted to see how I write Cal if he was forced to help Jack.**

**Cal wouldn't know about Joey and for him kidnapping Joey just seems wrong**

**That's the chapter with the most words yet! I know I normally end chapters with a very sappy sentence but it was getting to long. Normally I would have 1000 words for a chapter but this is 2436!**


	19. A simple question (Asking you, readers)

_**Chapter 19: Getting out**_

Rose stared at her room. It held many memories. After her father's death, Ruth had pushed them out of the mansion and into the Hockley's old home. It was like a sanctuary, a small place in the darkness that held joy and safety. To Rose, it was a room of freedom, she could do anything she wanted and it had a small balcony which she spent most of those days there. She slammed the door after hearing footsteps. She didn't have a lock so instead pushed a chair against it. Rose grabbed the closest stick or anything to defend herself. Holding her breath, she backed away from the door ready to defend herself with a broom...

…

"Please tell me that this is Ruth's place." Jack sigh.

"It is, sonny unless she moved but I highly doubt that." Molly said grabbing Jack's arm when he tried to go towards the door.

"Ruth would scream when she sees you and do you really think that if Rose is in there then she would be let out that easily?" Molly pointed out.

"What am I meant to do then and besides she saw me when I married Rose." Jack said.

"Cal." Victoria glared at Cal. Cal knew what as going on.

"No. I won't say a thing." Cal said trying to speak up to himself.

"What room is Rose most likely in?" Victoria asked

"In her old room. I don't know but Ruth would send her there like a little child." Cal rolled his eyes while lighting a cigar.

"Must I have to get it out of you in the hard way?" Victoria said.

"No you don't" Cal said grunting his teeth. They waited for Cal to say something.

"Fine. Time up." Victoria said. Jack stood in shock as he watched Victoria tickled Cal. Cal was on the ground now, giggling.

"Will you tell me now?" She asked tickling him harder.

"Alright, Alright! Rose's room is in the left part of the building on the third floor. She has a balcony." Cal regretted having to tell Victoria about it but being tickled felt like lying on a bed of nails. You want to get out of it as soon as possible.

"That my friend, is Cal's biggest weakness." Victoria whispered to Jack and Molly, grinning.

…

...Holding her breath, she backed away from the door ready to defend herself with a broom. Then she bumped into something solid behind her. Turning around with her eyes closed she whacked whatever it was, hard. Peeking with one eye, she saw Jack.

"Jack! I'm so sorry!" Rose went to hug Jack who kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm fine but what happened to you?" He asked rubbing the top of of his head

"Lovejoy kidnap me wanting to prove to Cal that he should be re-hired"

"How on earth did you find me anyway?"

"At first I went to Cal but his new fiancee, Victoria insisted on helping me find you and plus Molly was there. Now come on let's go." Jack went to the balcony.

"No. I'm not leaving without Joey or Katy and besides, now that I'm here, might as well get some answers about that weird dream" Rose said going to a chest of drawers and pulling out some letters.

"These were the ones Katy sent and more pages of father's diary." Rose explained. She stared at the biggest one.

_Hey Rosie,_

_Just an update on things. I have a huge issue with Jack after our son, Joey was born. We kept arguing. At one point we nearly killed each other because we had knives in our hands. I'm that petrified that if it gets worse I find myself on your doorstep but no matter how many times we try not to argue, we end up wrestling each other to the ground. So after these years in writing about Jack, I think it might as well end._

_Joey is the image of Jack but his hair is black, like mine. He's a shy boy yet he gets very stubborn if he has to. I think you might like him. I promise Rose, I'll try to meet you now after this whole long time I Really miss you. And please tell me that, that coward, Cal or cow, whatever his name is, is out of your hair. If not, stay happy for me._

_Katherine_

To Rose, this was the proof that convinced her that Jack and Katy are never together anymore. She didn't feel Jack's hand on her shoulder at all.

"Rose?" he whispered peering over her shoulder to get a glance at the letter that was in her trembling hands. The only thing that interrupted her trance was a knock on the door.

"Rosie, please let me in." the voice from the other side was clear for Rose and she went up to open the door. Katy had little Joey in her arms. He looked starved but happy in a way.

"Daddy!" he squeaked signaling the want to be held in Jack's arms.

"So does anyone have an escape plan? I mean we can't just run out the door and we're on the third floor." Katy asked mostly talking to Rose. She grinned.

"That I do. but it might take a while to put it for four people." Rose said walking to a nearby closet and opened it. Upon opening that, she opened a little trap door that was a few centimeters deep with rope. She laughed when she saw Jack and Katy's expression from the hidden rope.

"Hey, When I said I wanted to run away and become an artist, I took it seriously at times, and I even have a map." she smirked on her way to get under the bed only to hear the doorknob rattle open.

"I told you sir, I have her right in here so please can I have my job back?" Lovejoy came through the door.

"And you think that simply capturing Rose without my knowledge will convince me to hire you?" Cal's voice said with a sarcastic tone.

"I got all her little family here and a little boy who was sleeping while we kidnap her." he bragged. They entered the room. Lovejoy, Cal, Victoria, Molly then Ruth.

"You honestly thought that kidnapping people will convince someone to hire you, sonny?" Molly said, disgusted.

"Why not?"

"You don't put 'I can kidnap people and here's the proof' on your C.V, do you?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight, you went to capture Rose without my knowledge to get your job back?" Cal said as the corners of his mouth curled up.

"Yes sir!" Lovejoy pretended he was in the army.

"Cal don't even think about hiring that bastard." Victoria said. Cal smiled sickly.

"Don't tell me what to do in this, dear" he said. Cal had enough of following Victoria and being scared of her father.

Victoria was about to say something until Cal put a finger to her mouth.

"Or else the engagement is off" Cal said.

"Wow, you can take an engagement of that easily and yet I had to go through the hard way." Rose said cursing Cal under her breath. Victoria however, was overwhelmed, running from the scene in front of her.

"That's because Victoria, here is scared about it going off and it's easy to use one's fear against them" he said placing a hand on Rose's shoulder who knocked it off.

"Sonny, can we stop building the tension?" Molly said breaking their stares. Lovejoy stepped in,

"It goes down to a simple question, sir. Do I get my job back?"

**I have to leave it there, but I would love it if you guys tell me, should Cal rehire Lovejoy. I can't decide myself but basically,**

**Yes= Cal turns evil again and other stuff**

**No= That's a surprise but Cal won't be a good character after- just different situation turns to Victoria.**

**So basically this is the readers-influence-author's-story. Please, Please Please tell me how you'll prefer it or else I'm forced to asked my grumpy friends and they're not exactly Titanic Fans so they'll get all grumpy on me.**


End file.
